The Other Side Of Love
by AngieBaby and AJ
Summary: This is an AU story! The Father grants Andrew and Monica humanity AND gives them an assignment. Love abounds - see how! **Chapter 13 (final chapter) up!!**
1. Prologue

The Other Side Of Love: Prologue  
  
Author's ramblings: This is a co-written story, AngieBaby's and my first. We've both written and published under other names, and thought it'd be fun to do a story together. Thus, "The Other Side Of Love". Note: this is an AU (Alternate Universe) story; we know that angels can't truly fall in love in our real universe, but they can in our imaginations and, consequently, our alternate universe.  
  
This is AngieBaby's chapter.  
  
***************  
  
The sun was bright and perfect for a walk in the park. It was early spring and all the flowers were starting to bloom within the melting snow. Monica sighed. She loved the spring time, with it's new life and new colors. She loved the way baby birds sang and first learned how to fly. She loved the color of the grass in the springtime. It was such a brilliant color green. She was just amazed to see God's glory showing everywhere. It almost took her breath away, to see mountains and valleys and lakes and rivers. She sighed again and then smiled as she saw Andrew walking towards her with a grin on his face. He approached her and took her into his arms for a few moments. She smiled and asked,  
  
"What was that for?" He laughed and replied.  
  
"Well, Angel Girl, I haven't see ya in a whole two hours!" He said, checking his wrist watch. "Can you blame an angel for missing his best friend?"  
  
"No, I guess not." She said and he wrapped his arms around her in another tight hug. He pulled away and led Monica over to a nearby park bench and they both sat down. Monica put her chin in her hands and stared out across the park, at couples strolling hand in hand, children playing, and birds singing. Andrew noticed the intent look on her face and stared at her curiously, with one blonde eyebrow raised slightly. She glanced up at him, sensing his gaze, and laughed at him.  
  
"What do you have that look on your face for, Andy?" She asked with a giggle.  
  
"I should say the same to you! What were you thinking about?" She smiled and bit her lip.  
  
"I was just thinking about all the beautiful creations here on earth. That's all." She said. She looked up at him and smiled slightly and he placed a hand on her shoulder and said,  
  
"Are you sure that's all?" Andrew looked at her doubtfully, and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know me so well. I love you for that." She said. He nodded his head and said,  
  
"I love you too, Sweetie. Now tell me, what are ya thinking about?" She bit her lip and looked up as a young couple walked by, hand in hand, talking in small voices with one another.  
  
"What do you suppose it's like, Andy? To be in love?" She asked in a shaky voice. The question took him by surprise and he sighed and looked away.  
  
"Ya know I try to imagine what it's like. I see couples walking around and I try to imagine what it is that they are feeling. But I can't." She said. Andrew looked back with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Why all the sudden are you bringing this up?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed once more.  
  
"I guess...I don't know." I just..." She started.  
  
"Just what?" He prompted her. She bit her lip and looked back up into his eyes.  
  
"I've been thinking about this a lot lately. I just want to know, ya know?" He nodded his head silently.  
  
"I have too." He blurted out suddenly. "I always wondered what it would be like. I would get a picture in my mind of...well...us I guess. And I would just wonder...ya know?"  
  
"Us? You mean...us?" She asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Well sure." He said quietly. "I can't imagine being in love with anyone but you. It just wouldn't be right. If I was able to love, I would love you and only you, Angel Girl." He said with a smile. A few tears leaked out of her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered,  
  
"I'd love you too." He held her close to him and rocked her gently. He had to admit that it was weird that she was bringing this idea up now. She never said anything about it before. Of course, neither did he.  
  
"Even though I can't love you in a human way, you know that I still love you more than anything, right?" He asked. He felt her nod against his shoulder. "Now, I may want to clock ya now and again, but you're still my best friend and I love you more than words can describe." He said with a chuckle. She laughed and pulled away from him, just enough to see his face. He planted a kiss right on the tip of her nose and she giggled again. He stood up and took hold of her hand and pulled her from the bench right into his arms. He hugged her for a second then they both turned and walked down the sidewalk towards the house that the Father had so graciously given to them.  
  
********** 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's ramblings: You like so far? We hope so! This is AJ's chapter.  
  
****** Chapter 1  
  
"I don't understand it. I don't understand it at all. But the Father has made his decision." Tess remarked.  
  
"What don't you understand, Tess?" Monica asked as she and Andrew met Tess at the park entrance.  
  
"Do we have a new assignment?" Andrew added.  
  
"Well, yes, Baby," Tess began. She led her supervisees to her cherry-red Cadillac and climbed into the driver's seat. Monica took shotgun, and Andrew hopped in back. Tess started the engine, signaled, and entered traffic. "The Father has a new assignment for you two -"  
  
"Just us?" Monica interrupted, glancing back at Andrew. "What about you?"  
  
"Now, Angel Girl, let me finish," Tess replied, "I'll be around, but this assignment is for the two of you to complete. I'm taking you to meet Estelle Reilly. She's an older woman and is looking for a couple to board with her. Her husband passed away recently, and Mrs. Reilly has multiple sclerosis, so she has trouble getting around. Basically, you'll be helping her with everyday activities, like cleaning. Here we are." Tess had only driven a few blocks, and now parked in front of a two story, pale-brown house. It had an enclosed porch and white shutters. Wilting flowers poured out of the windowboxes, and the lawn needed to be mowed, but the paint job was new, and the place was in good repair. It had obviously been well-cared for not long ago.  
  
"But Tess, don't her children take care of her?" Monica worried.  
  
"Not that we mind!" Andrew clarified.  
  
"She has two children," Tess replied, a little angrily, "But they don't visit much. Marcie and David came for their dad's funeral, then took off after the burial."  
  
"That's so sad." Monica stared at the house sorrowfully.  
  
"And that's where you two come in," Tess pointed out. Monica perked up, and looked back at Andrew. Andrew, for his part, grinned that show- stopping grin at his best friend.  
  
"So what is it that you don't understand, Tess?" Andrew reminded his supervisor of her opening statement.  
  
"Well, Angel Boy, there's a weird part to your assignment. The Father has decided to let you experience humanity," Tess shook her head. "I don't know why, but the Father has made his decision, and who am I to question it?"  
  
"But Tess, you are questioning it," Monica teased.  
  
"I am not! And we're not talking about me! We're talking about your assignment," Tess quickly changed the subject, "Now, to be human, you have to have last names. Monica, you are "Monica O'Hara", and Andrew, your last name is "Jones". Nice and simple, so don't forget them! To be legal citizens of the United States, you also have to have social security numbers. These are your cards," Tess handed each of her angels a small, blue card with nine numbers typed on them, "and you are officially registered with the Social Security Administration. It's all legal. And don't lose those cards, Babies. You're going to need them to get jobs and - " Tess paused, "other things."  
  
"Like drivers' licenses?" Andrew prompted with a toothy grin.  
  
Tess raised an eyebrow. "And what will you drive?"  
  
Andrew spread his arms, indicating Tess's Caddy, her prized possession.  
  
"Don't be too sure of that, Angel Boy," Tess countered. "You've got to earn that license first."  
  
Andrew laughed, and Monica joined him. Tess chuckled too, shaking her head.  
  
"All right, Angel Babies." As supervisor, Tess felt she had to take charge, "Time to go. I'll be by to check in with you soon. Remember, you're human now; you're God's children, instead of just his helpers. I expect you to take care of each other, and don't forget where you came from. God will always walk with you."  
  
"We'll be fine, Tess, don't worry," Andrew replied gently as he and Monica climbed out of the car. Monica rushed around to the driver's side for a hug. She felt very apprehensive about being human. Monica had spent years studying humans, but she realized that she still knew very little about their everyday lives. Work projects, cooking, fixing the car, paying bills, grocery shopping. So much to think about, and she hadn't even been human for more than a few minutes. Humans sinned. Angels fell. Monica had seen it happen. But the temptation to sin was even greater for humans than it was for angels. What if, Monica thought, I'm overwhelmed with temptation? She knew the Father could still talk to her - He talks to humans, of course - but His words would come to her in more subtle ways. She and Andrew would have to listen closely to hear Him speaking to them. Monica prayed silently that they would know what to do.  
  
"I wonder if this is how a mother feels when she sends her child off to college," Tess exclaimed, tears in her eyes as she hugged Monica. Monica's tears had spilled over onto her cheeks. Andrew felt like crying too - being fully human was a very scary endeavor for him too - but he also suddenly felt, for the first time, as though he shouldn't display his emotions. Instead, he just waited patiently for Monica, chewing on his bottom lip.  
  
"All right now, Baby. You've got to go," Tess said softly. "God is always with you, human or angel."  
  
Monica pulled herself away from her friend and wiped at her tears. Andrew stepped close and took her hand. "Everything will be fine," he soothed, almost as much for himself as for Monica. Holding Andrew's hand, Monica felt a little more safe and sure. There were terrific elements to humanity too, like love.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Babies," Tess said. She and her car disappeared. Hand in hand, Monica and Andrew walked up the sidewalk to Mrs. Reilly's front door. ******** 


	3. Chapter 2

Another chapter by AngieBaby:  
  
Ch. 2  
  
********  
  
Monica and Andrew approached Mrs. Reilly's front door and they both paused.  
  
Monica glanced at Andrew and he took a deep breath and said,  
  
"Here we go." And rang the doorbell. They waited on the front stoop for close  
  
to a minute before a woman with graying hair answered the door. She was tall  
  
and had the most stunning blue eyes, like sparkling sapphires. Her skin was  
  
wrinkly with age, but she had a beautiful smile.  
  
"Hello. My name is Andrew, and this is my friend Monica." Andrew said  
  
politely, extending his right hand. Mrs. Reilly took it graciously and  
  
nodded.  
  
"Welcome." She said in a soft accent that matched Monica's perfectly. She  
  
motioned for them to follow her into the house and led them into a large  
  
living room. The room was decorated in an animal print design, with zebra  
  
stripes, and snow tiger spots. "Please sit." She beckoned towards the sofa.  
  
Monica sat down in the middle of the couch and Andrew sat right up close next  
  
to her.  
  
"We thank you very much for opening your home to us. It's lovely." Monica  
  
chirped. Mrs. Reilly nodded with a smile and said,  
  
"Oh it's my pleasure. This place is so big, I need some company. I don't know  
  
what I'd do if I had to live here all by my self all the time. But I need to  
  
lay out some ground rules. First, no drugs. Second, no smoking and no wild  
  
parties. Other than that, you make yourselves right at home." Mrs. Reilly  
  
said cheerily.  
  
"Oh you don't have to worry about any of that stuff with us. Right Angel  
  
Girl?" Monica nodded seriously. Mrs. Reilly glanced at Andrew with a slightly  
  
confused look on her face, but didn't say anything. She pushed the thought  
  
from her mind and said,  
  
"Are you hungry or thirsty, or anything of that sort?" Monica laughed.  
  
"I am a wee bit thirsty. May I have some water please?" She asked politely.  
  
"Now, this is your home too. You don't ask for water or any other beverage.  
  
Same with food. If your hungry, eat. Just help yourselves. The fridge is  
  
always stocked." Mrs. Reilly said with a laugh. "Oh, and you can call me  
  
Estelle. None of this 'Mrs. Rielly' business." Monica giggled along with  
  
Andrew.  
  
"Have your water and then you two might want to get settled." Estelle said.  
  
Andrew nodded and replied,  
  
"That would be very nice, thanks." Estelle nodded.  
  
"I'll be right back." She said and left the kitchen. Monica turned to Andrew.  
  
"She's nice. She won't be that hard to live with." She joked. Andrew laughed  
  
with her and set his glass down. He grabbed Monica's hand and said,  
  
"This is going to be different. Being human. It might be scary at some times,  
  
because we aren't used to it. But you have me and I have you. We should  
  
always remember that. We're in this together Angel Girl." He squeezed her  
  
hand gently and she nodded with a smile.  
  
"I know. I'm glad it's you. It'll make it easier to be human with someone I  
  
already love so much." She said and wrapped her arms around his waist in a  
  
tight hug. He hugged her back and rested his chin on the crown of her head.  
  
She pulled away a few moments later as Estelle came back into the kitchen, a  
  
bright smile on her face.  
  
"Well, you two should probably get unpacked and settled into your rooms." She  
  
motioned for them to follow her and she led them up the wooden spiral  
  
staircase, that was centered in the entrance to the huge house. They lugged  
  
their suitcases up the stairs and onto an open loft landing, that overlooked  
  
the living room. Estelle turned into a wide hallway and walked all the way  
  
down to the end. There were two doors directly in front of the three of them.  
  
Estelle opened both the doors and said,  
  
"The one on the left is yours Andrew, and Monica, you're on the right. Get  
  
settled and then come back downstairs. I'll make some dinner and we can watch  
  
a movie, or talk before we should all go to bed. It's been quite a long day  
  
for myself, and I'm sure it has been for you." She winked and left,  
  
descending down the hall and down the stairs. Monica went into her room and  
  
gasped. It was so beautiful, it almost took her breath away. The bed was  
  
carved out of chestnut colored wood and was in the shape of a sleigh. The  
  
comforter was a deep emerald green, her favorite color, and it matched the  
  
curtains and rug that was by the door. There were so many pillows on the bed,  
  
that there was barely enough room for her to lay her suitcases on top. There  
  
was a double closet and a dresser that matched the color of the bed. There  
  
was one empty book case pushed up against the wall opposite the bed and a  
  
desk with a computer, small tv, and a radio.  
  
She emptied her belongings from her suitcase one by one until everything was  
  
put away in it's proper place. She smiled, pleased with herself that she had  
  
gotten everything put away. She walked towards the door of her room, paused  
  
and looked back. The way the light filtered through the window was just  
  
gorgeous. It hit the bed and dresser and made them glow like gleaming rubies.  
  
She sighed, then continued out of her room. She approached Andrew's door and  
  
knocked softly. She heard him say to come in and she opened the door slowly  
  
and slipped in the room. Andrew's room was decorated much like the living  
  
room. The bed spread was tiger striped with a bed skirt of black. The rug  
  
that lay at the foot of his bed on the floor was also printed with tiger  
  
stripes. The bed was made of iron and shaped like a canopy. The four posts  
  
had little designs printed in them and there were little drapes hanging on  
  
the corners of the posts, stretching across the room and attached onto  
  
another of the posts. There was also a double closet, dresser, and desk with  
  
computer, tv, and radio. Andrew looked up from folding one of his shirts and  
  
smile at Monica as she stood and watched him.  
  
"I'm almost done. Hey, would you do me a favor and put this in the top drawer  
  
of the dresser for me please, Sweetie?" He asked with a sugary-sweet smile.  
  
She giggled and nodded.  
  
"Of course I will, Andy." She replied and took the neatly folded shirt from  
  
her best friend and set it nicely in the drawer.  
  
"Thanks." He said. "Alright, I'm done. Let's go." He said and held out his  
  
arm. "Shall we?" She linked her arm to his and they headed out the door and  
  
down the hallway towards the stairs.  
  
********** 


	4. Chapter 3

FINALLY!  
  
Author's ramblings: Hi Kids! Sorry for making all y'all wait. It's the holiday season, plus I have to work (A LOT) even though I'm on holiday from school. Anyway, here's Chapter 3 (finally!) ~~AJ  
  
Oh, and we forgot to post this at the beginning of the story:  
  
DISCLAIMER: we do not own "Touched By An Angel", its characters, plot lines, or anything else related. We're just playing with the Monica, Andrew, and Tess dolls, and will put them back when we're done.  
  
Without further adieu:  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 3 (by AJ)  
  
Hand-in-hand, Monica and Andrew descended the stairs to the living room where they found Estelle sitting rather stiffly on the edge of an oversized, emerald green sofa-chair. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be in pain. Monica entangled her hand from Andrew's and rushed over to Estelle, Andrew close behind.  
  
"Estelle? Are you all right?" Monica whispered concernedly, kneeling beside Estelle's chair and reaching for the woman's hand.  
  
Estelle opened her eyes and smiled ruefully. "Yes, dear, I'll be all right in a second. The ol' MS monster is attacking again."  
  
"MS?" Monica echoed.  
  
"Multiple sclerosis," Andrew reminded her softly. "Can we get you anything, Estelle?"  
  
"No, no. I'm having a muscle spasm, but it will pass shortly." Estelle shifted in her chair, pressing her free hand to her lower back.  
  
"Maybe a massage might help?" Andrew offered. "May I?" He stepped close to Estelle, knelt beside her chair, and kneaded the muscles in her back.  
  
Estelle sighed. "That feels wonderful, Andrew, thank you. Walter used to do this for me when he was alive." She closed her eyes again, this time to hide tears.  
  
"Walter. Your husband?" Monica probed gently, still holding Estelle's hand.  
  
"Yes. My husband. My late husband," Estelle replied in a barely-audible voice. She suddenly had the urge to talk about Walter. These young people made her feel so comfortable. "Did Tess tell you about him? He had the most gentle heart and took such wonderful care of me."  
  
"Do you know Tess?" Monica asked, surprised. At the same time, Andrew replied, "Tess didn't tell us much about Walter. Maybe she wanted you to."  
  
Estelle opened her eyes again, completely taken aback. "Yes, of course I know Tess. She was a volunteer at the hospital where Walter died, she helped me with the funeral preparations, and she's the one who told me about the two of you. She set this arrangement up; I had been looking for only a week for a couple to live with me when she stopped by to say she knew the perfect people: you. Didn't she tell you?" Estelle was confused.  
  
"Tess just didn't give us all of the details," Andrew soothed, "We know her so well, we didn't even think to ask questions."  
  
Estelle nodded. "I can understand that. Tess has a very.commanding personality."  
  
"That's a very accurate description," Andrew laughed. His warm hands smoothed the knots out of Estelle's back, which made the attack easier for her nerves to withstand.  
  
"I'm feeling better now, Andrew. Thank you very much," Estelle favored Andrew with a smile. He loosened one more knot, and then stepped back. Estelle relaxed into her chair, her attack over.  
  
Monica had been quiet during this exchange. On the wall across from where Monica knelt by Estelle were a plethora of pictures. During the lull in the conversation, Monica decided to broach the subject of Marcie and David. She wanted to know about the children, and certainly more about the man Estelle had described as having "the most gentle heart". Rising and approaching a large picture that enclosed nine people, one of whom was obviously Estelle, Monica asked, "Is this your family?"  
  
"Yes," Estelle replied. "That was taken a little over a year ago. Walter and I are seated in the middle. Our son.would you take the picture down, Monica? I can introduce my family easier if I can point out who's who."  
  
Monica obliged, lifting the photograph off the nail it was hanging from and bringing it to Estelle. Estelle laid the picture in her lap as Monica and Andrew settled down on either side of the chair.  
  
"We're in the middle, Walter and I," Estelle began, pointing with one long, knobby finger to the smiling couple seated front and center in the picture; Estelle was on the left and Walter sat on the right, holding his wife's hand. "This is my son David and his family: his wife MaryAnne and their son Alexander," continued Estelle, her voice taking on a heavier inflection. MaryAnne stood right behind Walter, and David filled the place to her left. Alexander was situated at his grandfather's side. David had his mother's bright eyes and finely-chiseled features, and his father's full-faced grin. Alexander was a mirror image of David, only on a smaller scale. "And here is my daughter Marcie, her husband Evan, and their daughters Abigail - Abby - and Sara," Estelle finished, a small sigh escaping from between her lips. Marcie stood behind her mother; Evan to her right with Sara balanced on his hip. Abby had her place beside Estelle. "David and Marcie are twins. Can you tell?" she added, trying to lighten her own mood. Her eyes were filling with tears, and she fought them back with all of her might.  
  
While fraternal twins - and David and Marcie had to be fraternal twins - are only as closely genetically related as "regular" siblings, Marcie and David shared very strong physical similarities. Like David, Marcie boasted the bright eyes and fine features of their mother, and the wide grin of their father. Both were also tall and had chestnut-brown hair, though Marcie highlighted hers with auburn streaks. The only real physical difference between the twins was their body types. A thin frame held Marcie up; David had a wrestler's body. Their respective spouses were attractive people, and the children were adorable. Alexander appeared to be about eight. He had dark hair and eyes and a solid little frame. He looked like he might be a natural soccer or football player. His eyes held a mischievous twinkle. Abby had auburn hair and green eyes; the same eyes as her mother and grandmother. She looked older than her five years because of her expressive facial characteristics. Sara was blonde-and-blue- eyed and a charmingly chubby toddler of barely two.  
  
"You have a lovely family," Monica intoned, her Irish brogue thick with the emotion in her throat. She put her had on Estelle's arm, trying to comfort her new friend. Andrew was concerned too; his eyes belayed it.  
  
"Thank you, dear," Estelle tried to smile, but the grin didn't reach her eyes. "I wish I could see them more, especially now that Walter is gone." A tear slipped.  
  
"Oh, Estelle," Monica hated to see people cry. It made her heart ache.  
  
"You don't see them much?" Andrew was better at getting to the center of matters. "Might I be so bold as to ask why?" Andrew tried to be very gentle with his question.  
  
"They used to visit all the time," Estelle replied, sniffling. She was not going to cry in front of her new tenants! "I got sick about twenty years ago. MS, you know. The monster took its sweet time to progress, which was fine with me; I did real well for a long time. The past five years have really taken their toll, though, especially after Walter's first heart attack. Don't get old if you can help it," Estelle tried to make light of the situation. "No child likes to watch his or her parents fail," she added softly. "Walt and I, when we were young, were vibrant, active; full of life. The kids were here all the time. We were so excited when we found out we'd have grandbabies! Then MS kicked in.Walt had his first heart attack. It's like we hit a wall." Estelle was staring down at the picture, but her eyes weren't focused. She was beyond the picture, her chair, the living room, Monica and Andrew. She was walking through the past. "I suppose the kids want to remember us in our good days. Before illness and old age." She paused, lost in her thoughts. "Don't see 'em much anymore. Marcie calls on Sunday, David on Wednesday night. Get to talk to the grandkids, receive their pictures in the mail. But I wish they were here." Suddenly, Estelle snapped back to the present, shaking the ghosts from her mind. "Anyway." She sighed heavily, smiling woefully at her companions. "I was about to begin dinner, I think." She made no move to get up, though, and instead looked down at the photograph in her lap again.  
  
"We'd love to make supper, if you trust us with your kitchen," Andrew offered. Monica wiped at the tears that she didn't even know had fallen on her cheeks.  
  
"It's your kitchen now, too," Estelle replied, turning her head to look into Andrew's face, her lips curling into a genuine smile. "And if you want to make dinner, I won't argue with you. I am feeling a little drained - the attacks do that to me."  
  
"Sit here and relax," Monica chirped. "Andrew and I will take care of everything." Monica wanted to take care of everything, too, and not just dinner. She wanted to bring Marcie and David here, to ask them why they avoided their mother when she needed them most. She wanted to talk to Andrew, and wished for Tess' guidance. Most of all, she needed to pray.  
  
"I think this arrangement will work out just fine," Estelle announced, breaking into Monica's thoughts. "I feel like you two have been sent to me from God Himself."  
  
Andrew was now standing, and winked at Monica over Estelle's head. "The Lord works in mysterious ways."  
  
Monica rose, too, feeling a warmth in her heart after that wink that she'd never felt before. "Is there anything special you'd like us to make, Estelle?"  
  
"I have sliced chicken thawing in the refrigerator," Estelle replied. "I thought I'd make spaghetti and put the chicken in the sauce."  
  
"We can handle that," Andrew said, smiling warmly at the older woman. "Won't be long." He stepped around Estelle's chair and took Monica's hand to lead her into the kitchen.  
  
"Feel free to snoop about the kitchen for everything you need," Estelle called to them, reaching for the remote control. "Wheel of Fortune," the show she and Walter had watched every night, was about to begin. Just the presence of Monica and Andrew made Estelle feel in better spirits.  
  
***** 


	5. Chapter 4

Please see the disclaimer in Ch. 3. This chapter is by AngieBaby. The readability is just a little strange, but I did the best I could to "translate" AngieBaby's font to "make sense" for Microsoft Word, which is the program that seems to work best in the ff.net world. Please forgive us if your eyes have to adjust a little!  
  
Ch. 4 by AngieBaby:  
  
It was after dinner and Estelle and Monica were enjoying the chocolate  
  
sundaes that Andrew had whipped up for desert. Out of the two of them, Andrew  
  
had always been the better cook. And although it didn't take much to put ice  
  
cream in a bowl, Andrew's always seemed to taste better to her. She looked  
  
across the table and noticed that Andrew was smiling at her. Her eyes locked  
  
with his for a few moments. Estelle spoke up just then and Monica turned her  
  
gaze towards her, as did Andrew.  
  
"Well that dinner was delicious. Thank you both." She said and stifled a  
  
yawn. She glanced at her wristwatch, and with a little bit of surprise in her  
  
voice, announced the time.  
  
"It's 8:30 and I think that I should get these old bones of mine to bed  
  
soon." She said with a laugh. Monica smiled.  
  
"Allow us to clean up the kitchen. You've had a long day and it's the least  
  
we can do." Monica chirped. Andrew smiled at her and she again felt the same  
  
warmness in her heart as she had earlier. She closed her eyes for a moment  
  
and let the feeling pass, not really knowing what it was. She got up from the  
  
table and followed Andrew, who was heading into the kitchen. She snuck up  
  
behind him and whispered in his ear,  
  
"The sundaes were delicious, Andy." He jumped a mile into the air, then  
  
turned around with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
"You scared me." He said with a laugh. She giggled.  
  
"I know. That was the whole point." She looked around her at the mountain of  
  
dishes that were piled up next to the sink and sighed. "So what do you think,  
  
you wanna clean the kitchen?" She asked. He pursed his lips and nodded his  
  
head.  
  
"OK." He said. She laughed, then turned around and headed out the door.  
  
"I'll be seeing you." She said, trying hard not to burst out laughing. But he  
  
was too quick. Before she was halfway to the door, his arms were around her  
  
waist from behind and were pulling her back towards the sink.  
  
"Not so fast, Angel GIrl." He scolded playfully. "We made this mess together,  
  
we clean it together." He said, not missing the sour, pouting look that  
  
crossed her pretty features. He laughed and soon, they were both both  
  
laughing so hard that their sides ached.  
  
  
  
"OK. Enough playing around. We need to clean." Andrew said after catching his  
  
breath. Monica frowned.  
  
"But we were having soooo much fun." She whined. He started to giggle again,  
  
but stopped him self before it got out of control.  
  
"Seriously Moni. Dishes are waiting patiently to be cleaned." He said with a  
  
chuckle. She nodded with a grin. Andrew picked up a bowl and ran it under hot  
  
water to try and loosen some if the gunk that was stuck to it.  
  
"So what do you think of Estelle, Andrew?" Monica asked with a raised  
  
eyebrow.  
  
"She seems like a really nice old lady. Reminds me of Tess." He said with a  
  
smirk. She smiled and nodded, but her smile was soon replaced with a look of  
  
dislike.  
  
"I just wish her kids would come and visit her. It makes me so mad that they  
  
just ignore her like that. I mean, she may not have that long to live and  
  
they don't even seem to care." Monica said with a frown, her eyebrows  
  
furrowed. Andrew almost laughed at the serious look on her face, but held it  
  
in.  
  
"C'mon. We should finish." He said. She nodded. They washed dishes in silence  
  
for about 10 minutes. All the while, Monica kept thinking that she should  
  
give Estelle's kids a talking to about spending time with their mother. Or  
  
better yet, Tess. She always got people to listen. While Monica thought,  
  
Andrew watched her think. She looked so funny, with that look on her face  
  
that said she was deep in thought. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he  
  
cupped his hands and filled them with the warm, soapy water that still  
  
lingered in the sink. He took aim, and fired. The tiny bit of water that made  
  
it's way from his hands to Monica's head, was enough. She gasped and then  
  
turned her eyes towards Andrew, who had put his head down and continued to  
  
wash the dish that he had started.  
  
"Andrew!?" She shouted. He looked up at her, nodded his head once, and then  
  
looked down again to hide his smile. She tried to get angry, but it was no  
  
use. She burst out laughing and soon, they had a full fledge water fight  
  
happening.  
  
"I'm gonna get you back, you just wait!" Monica said to Andrew as she chased  
  
after him in the large, spacious kitchen. She grabbed a cup and filled it  
  
with water. She tossed the water out of the cup and it splashed squarely in  
  
the middle of his back. Soon, the floor of the kitchen looked like it had  
  
rained inside. Monica splashed one last cup full of water at Andrew and  
  
missed him by a mile, but the puddle that she made caused Andrew to slip and  
  
he came crashing down to floor and landed in a heap. Monica was sliding from  
  
the water on the floor and couldn't stop in time and her feet ran into Andrew  
  
and she landed in a heap on top of him. They both were laughing  
  
uncontrollably in the middle of the drenched kitchen.  
  
Estelle heard some funny noises and people shrieking from upstairs, so she  
  
decided to see what was going on. She arrived just in time to see Monica  
  
falling over Andrew, tangled up among them selves. She raised an eyebrow and  
  
glanced around the kitchen, a small smile playing on her lips. She cleared  
  
her throat and both angels in human form glanced up sharply.  
  
"Having fun?" She asked with amusement in her voice. Monica threw a dazzling  
  
smile Estelle's way and nodded her head enthusiastically.  
  
"We took the liberty of washing more than just the dishes." She said with a  
  
grin. Estelle nodded.  
  
"I see." She said with a smile."Well you kids have fun." With a nod of her  
  
head, she exited the kitchen and headed back upstairs. Andrew glanced back at  
  
Monica and tried hard not to burst out laughing again.  
  
"Do you suppose we're done cleaning yet, Andrew?" She asked with a fake pout.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I do." He smiled a sly smile and while she wasn't looking, placed his hands  
  
right under her arms and tickled her gently. She shrieked with laughter, and  
  
smacked him playfully on the shoulder. He smiled and brought his hands away  
  
from her. He moved to get up but noticed that Monica was still sitting leaned  
  
up against him. She sighed.  
  
"I never knew cleaning a floor could be so much fun." She said her voice  
  
filled with optimism. Andrew chuckled, moved himself from under her and up  
  
onto his feet. He held out his hand and she grabbed onto it tight and Andrew  
  
pulled her to her feet. Her eyes locked onto his for a few seconds. He looked  
  
away and sighed.  
  
"Maybe we should get changed. Wet clothes aren't very much fun." He said.  
  
Monica nodded and smiled. She moved away from him, jogged up the stairs and  
  
into he room. She pulled a pair of flannel pajamas from her dresser drawer  
  
and threw them onto her bed, then went into the bathroom. She splashed some  
  
cold water on her face and brushed her teeth.  
  
15 minutes later she skipped down the stairs and spotted Andrew sitting  
  
comfortably on the sofa, reading a book. He glanced up and noticed her just  
  
standing there.  
  
"Feel better?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"Can I sit with you?" She asked, with wide, innocent eyes. He nodded and  
  
patted the sofa next to him, gesturing for her to sit. She smiled.  
  
She sat down and snuggled against him, resting her head gingerly on his  
  
shoulder. Andrew sighed. With Monica curled up next to him, with her head on  
  
his shoulder, a feeling that he never felt before crept over him. It was like  
  
a small tug at his heart. He looked to her eyes, which were closed with  
  
contentment, and a warm, tingly feeling spread from his head to the very tips  
  
of his toes. What was this? 


	6. Chapter 5

Author's ramblings: One of my New Year's resolutions was to write "my" chapters in a more timely manner. AngieBaby can crank them out in a matter of hours; it takes me a matter of *days*! I'm trying to write faster, with the hope that speed doesn't detract from the cohesiveness of "my" chapters. Here we go. ~~AJ  
  
Please see the disclaimer in Ch. 3. "TBAA" sure ain't ours!  
  
Chapter 5 by AJ  
  
What was this? One of God's gifts to His angels was the ability to have emotions. This, however, was an emotion Andrew had never experienced before. Indescribable happiness and.something more. Tiny butterflies flitted about his stomach, and he didn't even mind. His ears and face felt warm, but not uncomfortably so. Monica shifted so that her head now lay on his chest. He rested his chin on her head; it felt so natural, so perfect. Andrew chuckled.  
  
The reverberations of Andrew's laugh in his chest woke Monica from her almost-sleep. She had had a long day and was very tired; never before had she felt fatigue like this; this was *real* tiredness, not the shadow of human feeling she had experienced before. Still, Andrew's laughing her awake didn't bother her. In fact, she smiled too. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing and everything," Andrew wasn't even sure what he found humorous. "I like this: sitting with you. Your head makes a good chinrest."  
  
"And you make a nice pillow," Monica retorted, too tired to really think. She yawned.  
  
"You're tired," Andrew noticed unnecessarily.  
  
"Yes. A wee bit," Monica had to confess.  
  
Andrew hugged his best friend. "When people are tired, they usually go to bed. At least, that's what I've seen. Maybe this is your cue to try out your new room?" he teased.  
  
Monica laughed. "I'm not going to argue with you, Andy. I'm too tired." Andy. She'd called him "Andy." Usually, he hated being called anything but his full name, but from Monica.  
  
She realized didn't want to leave his side, not even to fall into bed and slumber. Andrew shifted beside her.  
  
"C'mon," he prodded gently. "I'll tuck you in."  
  
Monica pushed herself to her feet then. "Humans tell bedtime stories. Will you tell me one?" She was only half-kidding.  
  
Andrew laughed, half-hoping that she was being honest. With her out of the chair they shared, no longer touching him, he felt as if something was missing. He had to change the subject. "Race you upstairs!"  
  
He took off at a sprint, leaving Monica a step behind and a second confused. Andrew was at the stairs before Monica jumped into movement. She was faster than her tired body wanted to admit to, and quickly ducked under Andrew's arm as the raced up the stairs. She was ahead of him now, and he caught her around the waist. Monica squealed, completely forgetting that Estelle was trying to sleep.  
  
"Shhh!" Andrew admonished, laughing. Monica dropped to her knees on the top stair, unable to control her mirth. Andrew fell beside her and they laughed together.  
  
"Who won?" Estelle, wrapped in her emerald green bathrobe and cane in hand appeared around the corner to find Monica and Andrew in hysterics at the top of the steps. She looked very tired, but not angry. These "kids" reminded her of herself and Walter, many years ago.  
  
The sight of Estelle snapped Andrew and Monica out of their reverie and into the present, where they realized they'd just awakened an exhausted elderly woman. "Oh!" Monica exclaimed, standing up quickly. "Estelle, we are SO sorry! We didn't mean to wake you up -"  
  
"I want to know who won the race," Estelle interrupted, her eyes sparkling. She was a terrific sport; Andrew and Monica liked her even more right then.  
  
Andrew was on his feet now too. He and Monica glanced at each other, and Monica dissolved into giggles again. Andrew rolled his eyes good- naturedly. "She did," he relented. "But not without a fight."  
  
Estelle smiled at them, shaking her head. She remembered racing Walt up the stairs; how he always let her get a step ahead and then caught her so that he could kiss her. She remembered the sounds of her children running the stairs, calling to each other, "Last one up's a rotten egg!" She remembered the happy faces of her grandchildren as they sprinted up the stairs to give "Gramma" a big hug on their rare visits. It was nice to hear the stairs in use again, to see smiling faces at the top.  
  
"Sounds familiar," Estelle replied after her moment of reflection. She leaned heavily on her cane, her thoughts of her family apparent in her expressive eyes. Monica noticed right away.  
  
"We're done making noise now, I promise," Monica said genuinely. She fought a yawn, but Estelle didn't bother stifling hers. Monica eyed the cane, observing how much Estelle was relying on it.  
  
Obviously, Andrew noticed too. "Do you want me to walk you back to your bedroom?" he offered.  
  
"If you don't mind, I think I'd appreciate that," Estelle answered gratefully.  
  
With a wink at Monica, Andrew easily hoisted Estelle into his arms. Estelle gasped in surprise, and then laughed. She wrapped an arm around his neck, her free hand occupied with holding onto her cane. "I *know* I'm going to like having you around now!" she exclaimed.  
  
Andrew carried Estelle into her bedroom and lay her gently on her sheets. Estelle rested her cane up next to her bedside table and accepted the covers that Andrew pulled up around her. She settled into her pillow and Andrew lovingly tucked her in, suddenly wishing he might have had a mother who would have done this for him.  
  
Estelle smoothed Andrew's cheek with her hand. "Thank you, Andrew. You know, you remind me of someone, but I can't quite put my finger on it."  
  
Andrew suddenly realized what Estelle was talking about - he had had a sense of déjà vu when he and Monica met Estelle earlier that day, but had brushed it off as a human emotion he wasn't prepared to deal with yet. When Walter had died, it was Andrew who led him Home. However, Andrew had been invisible to humans at the time - how could Estelle have seen him? Like Monica had felt earlier, Andrew found himself in need of Tess' guidance, and definitely some prayer.  
  
"Andrew?" Estelle pulled Andrew back to reality. "Are you all right?"  
  
Andrew smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, Estelle. Thank you for asking. I guess I'm a little tired too. Can I get you anything before I head off to bed?"  
  
"No, dear. No thank you. My eyes are ready to shut, I think," she smiled up at Andrew, trying to place his face. Maybe, she decided, it would come to her in a dream. "Good night, Andrew. And tell Monica good night. I'm going to say a quick prayer thanking God for the two of you. I just feel like you're Heaven-sent." Estelle's heavy eyelids were beginning to close.  
  
"Good night, Estelle." Andrew tucked the covers around his new friend, and slipped out of the bedroom, turning the light off as he left.  
  
In the darkness, Estelle offered her thanks to God for sending Andrew and Monica to her. She just knew that their relationship would work out wonderfully. Then she drifted off into slumberland.  
  
***** Remembering his promise to tuck Monica in, Andrew stopped at her room next. He knocked softly on her mostly-closed door, and she mumbled an allowance for him to come in. Pushing the door open enough for him to slip through, Andrew found the lights dim, and Monica curled on her side in the bed, her eyes half-open and looking at him.  
  
"'Bout time you got here, Andy," she chided. "I still want that bedtime story."  
  
Andrew laughed and knelt on the floor beside the bed so that he was eye-to- eye with Monica. "Oh, do you now, Angel Girl? By the looks of things, you won't be able to stay awake for the "once upon a time"." Andrew reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Monica's ear. Her skin tingled under his touch. It had never done that before. What was all of this? Suddenly, Monica was wide awake and confused. Normally, she would talk to Andrew or Tess about her feelings, but Tess wasn't there, and Andrew was exactly the wrong person to whom she could talk right now. After all, her feelings concerned him! She needed time to think and to pray.  
  
"How 'bout a rain check, then?" Monica liked that phrase, and now had the perfect opportunity to use it. She couldn't admit that she was no longer tired, because Andrew thought that she was and she wouldn't lie to him. She also needed him to go away so that she could think and pray in private.  
  
"All right. When it rains, I'll check in on you again," he teased her. He had felt the electricity when he touched Monica too, and was just as confused. Unbeknownst to his best friend, he also wanted to hide in the privacy of his own bedroom and do some praying and pondering of his own. Andrew stood up and tucked the blankets around Monica, hoping that his emotions didn't play out on his face. "Estelle wanted me to wish you good night, too. I really like her."  
  
"I do too," Monica replied, accepting the covers that Andrew pulled up to her chin. "Good night, Andy." She found his hand quickly and gave it a squeeze. She felt that same tingling again. She decided she liked it.  
  
"Good night, Angel Girl," Andrew smiled tenderly at Monica, refusing to let his expression show that he sensed electricity when they touched. It was a feeling he decided he liked. Andrew turned around and left Monica's room, turning the light off and pulling her door almost-closed behind him.  
  
Andrew went into his own room and decided he wanted a shower. No, a bath. As an angel, he hadn't had human needs, but he now felt a desire to soak in hot water. Hot water with bubbles! Retrieving his pajamas and personal necessities, he crossed the hall to the bathroom and prepared at bubble bath. In a few minutes, Andrew was sliding into a full tub of bliss. This was a human pleasure he decided he would never be able to get enough of. Closing his eyes, Andrew sighed and began to ponder the day's events. He thanked the Father for the chance to experience humanity, for bringing him to Estelle's home, for Estelle herself, for Tess, and for his friendship with Monica. Monica. What was it about Monica that now made his heart skip a beat and his skin shiver when they touched? She was his best friend, but had never caused butterflies to flit about his stomach before today! No one had.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" A bourbon voice broke Andrew from his thoughts. His eyes flew open.  
  
"Tess!" Andrew jumped, then tried to cover himself with his hands. He didn't need to: the bubbles had him totally costumed. He'd never felt modest before. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you I'd be checking in on you, and I am," Tess explained. She was sitting on the closed toilet. Her blue pantsuit suited the bathroom's décor perfectly.  
  
"Now?!" Andrew exclaimed.  
  
Tess chuckled. "What's wrong, Angel Boy? Don't worry - I can't see anything. Not that I'd try. I have no interest in what you're hiding beneath those bubbles," she teased him. "I want to know how you're doing. How was your first day as a human?"  
  
Andrew sighed, relaxing under the blanket of bubbles. "Confusing. And.nice."  
  
"I see that you're getting along well with Estelle. You and Monica both. She's a very strong woman, but she's hiding a great deal of pain," Tess continued.  
  
"I could see that," Andrew replied. "Why don't her children visit, Tess? Don't they know how hard it is on their mother?"  
  
"Estelle told you why they don't visit, Baby. Weren't you paying attention? They can't stand to see their mother failing. David and Marcie want to remember their mother the way she used to be: vibrant and full of life. They don't realize that their absence hurts her deeply, especially since their father died. They miss their father, too," explained Tess. "But you've got more on your mind than this assignment, don't you?" Tess shook her head. "I didn't think that this would work. The Father must know what he's doing, but I wish He'd let me in on His little secrets sometimes."  
  
"What won't work, Tess? The fact that Monica and I are human and still doing God's work? Isn't that the whole point of being human: to do His work? To love and help other people?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Well, yes, Baby, of course. But humanity is even more complicated than that. It's harder to be human than it is to be an angel. You have so many more temptations, so many more feelings.But you know that already, don't you?" Tess countered.  
  
Does she know? Andrew wondered. He regarded Tess critically.  
  
"Is there anything you want to talk about, Baby?" Tess asked gently. Andrew sighed again. "I don't know, Tess. You're right about humans having more.feelings. I'm a little confused, I guess. I." He and Tess were close, and he had never been afraid to share things with her before. But would she understand? At any rate, this was hardly the place to have a heart-to-heart talk. "Can we talk about this in a different room? Let me get cleaned up, and we'll go downstairs to the kitchen. I'll make us some hot chocolate."  
  
Tess smiled. "That sounds like a fine idea, Angel Boy. I'll see you downstairs." With that, Tess vanished in the way angels are apt to do.  
  
Andrew finished his bath, got dressed in a set of flannel pajamas - much like Monica's, only Andrew's were larger - and descended the stairs quietly. He entered the kitchen to find Tess already heating milk on the stove for hot chocolate. She had "changed" too into (what else?) flannel pajamas. Andrew had to laugh at their coordinated attire. When Tess saw what Andrew was wearing, she joined him in a chuckle. She turned the stove off and poured the milk into mugs while Andrew added chocolate. A few marshmallows later, and the pair were seated with steaming cups of hot chocolate at the kitchen table.  
  
"Now, Angel Boy, what's on your mind?" Tess asked.  
  
Andrew sipped his beverage. He looked at Tess, who stared right back. She tried to read him from his expression and demeanor, but got nothing more than the fact that he was battling with something. From Tess, Andrew got the feeling that she was very concerned, and he was right. He loved Tess and knew he could trust her to try to empathize with his emotions.  
  
"I.I feel different around Monica, Tess. I experienced emotions as an angel, but now that I'm human, I'm finding that there are so many new feelings I've never had. With Monica.it's more than simple emotion, too. I have butterflies in my stomach. My skin tingles when she touches me. My heart pounds harder when I see her. And right now, she's upstairs, sleeping; she's not right beside me, and I miss her! I don't understand it, Tess. It's all so confusing!" he blurted out, the words suddenly there when he needed them.  
  
Tess smiled, but wore a troubled look behind her eyes. She reached across the table and took Andrew's hand in a maternal gesture of reassurance. "Well, Baby, I've never been human, so I can't say that I know exactly how you feel. I could tell you what it sounds like you're feeling, but the Father wants you to figure it out for yourself. Let me promise you that you're going to be okay, and that you will understand in time."  
  
Andrew released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Being human was going to be more difficult then he thought. Tess continued in her warm voice,  
  
"Talk to Monica, Angel Boy. You never know: she might be thinking the same thing you are. And pray. Always pray. The Father has a reason for allowing you to be human. It's a gift, and you'll find out the full meaning of it soon enough. Allow Him to guide you, Baby; He'll take you where you're supposed to go. I'll be back to check on you again."  
  
"You're leaving?" Andrew was surprised, but not nearly as upset as he was a  
  
few minutes ago.  
  
"It's time for me to go. Trust in the Father, Baby," Tess rose to leave.  
  
"I do. And I will. Thank you, Tess," Andrew replied, standing as well.  
  
"Everything will be all right, Baby. Take this all one step at a time," Tess advised, walking around the table to embrace her Angel Boy. Andrew accepted her hug whole-heartedly. He truly did feel better, even though his talk with Tess had only lasted a few minutes. Tess had that way with people: she could turn a frown into a smile with just a few words and a well-placed gesture or two. She pulled away from Andrew, held his arms as she smiled at him warmly, and then was gone. Andrew finished his cocoa and  
  
cleaned up the dishes. He really was tired now, and thought that he might be able to sleep well. He made sure the doors were locked, turned off all of the downstairs lights, and made his way to his room. After saying another prayer to the Father, Andrew climbed into bed and fell asleep, full with the knowledge that the Father was watching over him and Monica and that all would be fine in the end. When one turns him or herself over to the Father's hands, good things happen. 


	7. Chapter 6

Author's ramblings: AngieBaby has outdone herself here! I'm so proud of my little sister!  
  
Chapter 6 (by AngieBaby)  
  
As Andrew drifted off to sleep in his animal print room, Monica lay in hers, wide awake. Ever since the two of them had turned human, she had been feeling differently around him. She had always looked to him as a best friend, or even big brother. But now...her feelings were changing. Truthfully, she didn't know what to think or how to feel, because this had never happened before, obviously, because they were both angels. She stared up at the ceiling, a look of confusion on her pretty face. She knew that the Father had reasons for putting her and Andrew into human form. She just wished she knew why. Normally, when either of them were in human form, it was because a lesson had to be learned. But Monica didn't know what kind of lesson could be learned with what was happening now.  
  
"Father?" She prayed aloud. " I know that you have a specific, and important reason for putting Andy and I in human form. I don't mean to question your authority, I'm just wondering what all this is about. You've probably noticed, but every time he looks at me, touches me, or is just in the same room with me, my heart starts pounding and I get butterflies in my stomach. I'm so confused...I just don't know what to think about all this. I've always wondered what it would be like to be...well...in love, if that's even what this is...maybe I'm over-reacting a bit...but...oh I just don't know!" She said in an exasperated tone. "What if I'm being stupid? What if I am just imagining these different feelings? What if I told Andy what I was feeling and then...HE thought I was being stupid? I don't know if I could handle that! Or what if...what if HE'S feeling the exact same thing?! Maybe I should just talk to him." Monica said, half thinking out loud.  
  
"No...I can't talk to him yet. I mean we've only been human for a day and a half and...maybe I'm just going too fast." She sighed and shook her head. "Being human is far too complicated!" She exclaimed quietly.  
  
Human thirst suddenly came over her and she got out of bed and walked towards the door. The Irish angel turned human walked silently down the hall so as not to disturb anyone. She walked straight past Andrew's room, but then backtracked and opened his door and smiled to see that he was sleeping soundly. She looked over her shoulder, not really expecting to see anyone, and then opened the door wider and tiptoed over to the side of his bed. She stared down at his adorable face for a few moments.  
  
"You look so cute when you sleep." She whispered to his still form. She leaned down and kissed his forehead gently before turning around and heading back out the door and continuing on her quest to the kitchen.  
  
Monica entered the kitchen and poured a glass of water, then sat down at the breakfast bar. She set her glass down and put her chin in her hands and thought some more. She must have been down there for about 20 minutes. Suddenly, Estelle loomed out of the shadows.  
  
"I thought I heard some one down here." She said with a smile. "Having trouble sleeping?" She asked with a concerned look. Monica shook her head.  
  
"No I just have a lot on my mind." She said with a small laugh.  
  
"Well, spill it. I was a young girl too once. You're not going through anything now, that I haven't been through at least once in my long life." Estelle said with a wink. Monica smiled again. She was really starting to like this old lady.  
  
"Well I...uh...I don't really know how to say it..." Monica said with a sheepish smile. Estelle nodded and threw Monica a knowing smile.  
  
"Oh OK. I see." She said with a smile. " This wouldn't have anything to do with Andrew, now would it?" Monica blushed and looked away. Estelle laughed.  
  
"You guys are always together. I mean, I know you're friends, but maybe you are becoming more than just friends. You think?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't really know what it is I'm feeling. This has never happened to me before!" She exclaimed. Estelle shushed her.  
  
"We wouldn't want to wake Andrew, would we? Let's keep our voices down, honey." Estelle said in a motherly-like tone. Monica nodded.  
  
"What was it that you felt, when you knew you loved Walt?" She asked cautiously. Estelle pursed her lips thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, lets see. I always felt warm inside. Like every time he looked at me or touched me, it would warm my heart. The butterflies in my stomach were flapping their wings non-stop. I always felt safe around him, missed him terribly when he left. And then I knew." She said. "Are these feelings ringing any bells?" Monica sighed then nodded.  
  
"Yeah...a few of them..." She said, her forehead wrinkled.  
  
"Well, maybe you are just feeling a little closer to him than you ever have before. Don't worry about it. It's totally normal." Estelle said. Monica sighed again, really confused now.  
  
So, what do I do?" She asked a little shakily.  
  
"You should talk to him. I mean, he could be feeling the exact same thing at this very moment. He might even be a little relieved that you were the one who said something. That's how it was with Walter and I. He was just a bit too nervous to say anything, but when I blurted out my feelings first, he did too. I'd say your best bet is to tell him straight away!" Estelle said enthusiastically. Monica bit her lip.  
  
"But if he doesn't feel the same, I'll fee like an idiot!"  
  
Estelle laughed. "You can't going around thinking that, because if you do, it might never happen. Think positive! And talk to Andrew." She said, then added, "And you might think about going to bed sometime soon..." Monica laughed.  
  
"I don't know if I can sleep now. I have way more on my mind now than I did an hour ago." Estelle chuckled.  
  
"Well at least try. But I am going to bed!" She announced. She got up from her chair, put her glass away, came back over to Monica and kissed her forehead, acting in a mother-ly manner again. She smiled and followed Estelle up the stairs and back into her own bedroom. Once there, she plopped down on her feather soft bed and sighed deeply, a bright smile across her face. So she was feeling closer to Andrew than before, closer than close, she thought happily. Maybe this was the Father's plan. Maybe they were supposed to be feeling closer to one another than normally. Of course, if they weren't supposed to than they probably wouldn't. This made Monica even more happy. She lay in her bed, hugging her pillow tightly. This was such an eventful day, from turning human, to having a water fight, to snuggling with Andrew on the couch, to talking with Estelle about love. She sighed.  
  
"I think I'm gonna like being human." She said out loud.  
  
"Thank you, Father for whatever this is that I am feeling towards Andrew." She prayed. "But please, don't let it end!" She whispered urgently, before she fell into a deep, sound sleep.  
  
**********  
  
This time, as Monica drifted off to sleep, Andrew lay in his bed, not wide awake, but only half-sleeping. Earlier, when Monica had come into his room, he woke up from the sound of her opening the door. He was still half asleep, but he heard what she said. She had told him that he looked cute when he was sleeping, and just the thought of that caused his heart to flood with happiness. It's not like she hadn't ever said that before, because she had, but now it was different. He didn't really know why. He didn't want it to end, he wanted whatever he was feeling to keep going, to blossom into something beautiful, as Tess had said once. He thought about Monica and a smile a mile wide spread across his handsome features. He remembered how hard it was to keep a straight face when she came into his room. She stepped over to the side of his bed and whispered the sweetest words he had ever heard from anyone to him. Then she kissed his forehead. When her tender lips touched his face, it was all he could do to not open his eyes, pull her to him, and kiss her back! The thought made him laugh out loud, but it was very true. He sighed, sat up and put his face in his hands. Why was this happening? Of course he didn't mind it, he just wondered why.  
  
He decided that at 5 in the morning, it was too late, or early rather, to go back to sleep. So, he got dressed and went down stairs. Once there, he plopped down comfortably on the sofa and grabbed the book that he had been reading the night before. He was so engrossed in the story that is was 7:30 before he looked at his watch again. It was then that he noticed the grumbling in his stomach.  
  
He got up from his comfy place on the sofa and headed towards the kitchen to make something for breakfast. 20 minutes later, he had a nice batch of pancakes grilling on a skillet he found in a drawer under the stove. It was nearly 8:00 and nobody was up yet, but Andrew decided to change that. He climbed the stairs and walked down the hall towards Monica's room. He opened the door quietly and, acting on her influence, tiptoed across the room, and sat down on the edge of her bed. She stirred a little bit, then rolled over, now facing him. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, the same as she had done to him. She squeezed her eyes tight, then opened them. A smile spread across her face and she yawned.  
  
"Good morning , Angel Girl." He said to her. " Are you hungry? I made pancakes." She nodded and tried to stifle another yawn, but it was no use.  
  
"Are you still tired, sweetie?" He asked, feeling a little guilty for waking her up so early. She shook her head "no" and sat up.  
  
"No not really. I was just up late, that's all." She said. Andrew nodded.  
  
"Well, pancakes are ready whenever you are." He said, kissed her forehead gently again, and left the room. As soon as he left Monica bolted from her bed and into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and made a face. She grabbed her hair brush and brushed the tangles from her long hair. She skipped from the bathroom back into her room, grabbed her bathrobe, and flew back out of her room and down the stairs. 


	8. Chapter 7

Author's ramblings: Here's chapter seven, coming closely on the heels of AngieBaby's *fantastic* chapter six! I don't know if I can top that, but I've got to write something.  
  
Chapter Seven (by AJ)  
  
Monica skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where Andrew was putting the ingredients for his pancakes away. He had a stack of the fluffy circles on a plate on the table, and a bottle of maple syrup next to it. He'd also found a jar each of blueberry and strawberry preserves, and had placed them right in front of Monica's plate.  
  
"'Morning again, Angel Girl!" Andrew called as Monica whirled into the kitchen/dining room.  
  
"Hi, hi!" Monica replied with a grin and, as she gazed at Andrew, suddenly had to stop and stare. She'd never seen him look as good as he did that morning. He wasn't dressed up or even *trying* to attract attention, but he had hers right then. His hair was ruggedly mussed, and he was wearing simple blue jeans and a dark jade tee-shirt. But his green eyes were lit up and twinkling, and his smile was so warm and happy. And he was smiling at her. For her.  
  
"Sit down, sit down! The pancakes are getting cold!" Andrew ordered good- naturedly, flashing Monica a confused glance complete with a raised eyebrow. He had successfully shaken Monica out of her reverie; she shook her head and slipped into the chair behind the fruit preserves. She started making idle conversation, hoping to steer his mind away from her enamored stare,  
  
"These look wonderful, Andy!" Oops. She'd called him "Andy"! She hurried on, "I just love pancakes with fruit!" Monica forked two of the pancakes onto her plate, avoiding Andrew's glance, and popped open the jar of strawberry preserves. She scooped some of the berries and juice onto her cakes. "Now I wonder if there's any."  
  
"Whipped cream?" Andrew anticipated her thought and pulled a can out from behind his back. He hadn't missed her stare, nor was he going to forget it, but he decided not to mention it right now, especially when he had the advantage of being armed with whipped cream. He made a mental note to ask her about it later. His conversation with Tess last night had made Andrew decide that he and Monica would need to have a heart-to-heart talk soon.  
  
"Ooh! Yes! How'd you know?" Monica exclaimed, particularly happy that Andrew didn't mention her look a second ago. After her talk with Estelle the night before, Monica knew that she needed to sit down with her best friend for a heart-to-heart, but she was too nervous for it right now. She hadn't planned yet what to say.  
  
"I know *you*, Monica," Andrew replied tenderly before squirting whipped cream on her nose, a naughty-boy sparkle in his eye.  
  
Monica gasped her surprise at Andrew's ruthless "attack". "Andrew! Why, you." she laughed, wiping the cream from her nose and flinging it back at him.  
  
"You two are far too old to be having childish food-fights! Now give me that," Tess admonished, suddenly appearing next to Andrew and swiping the bottle of whipped cream from his hand as he was about to squirt Monica again.  
  
"Tess!" Monica exclaimed, rushing around the table to envelope her mentor in a big hug.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Angel Baby," Tess replied in a maternal tone, hugging Monica back.  
  
"We were just about to have breakfast, Tess," Andrew diverted the subject away from the food-fight. "Do you want to join us?"  
  
"If I'd've known we were going to have company, I would have done my hair," Estelle's teasing voice came from the entryway to the kitchen. "I'm glad to see you again, Tess. I was hoping you'd drop by for another visit." Leaning on her cane, Estelle made her way to the table, smiling at the oldest angel through her obvious muscle stiffness.  
  
"I just couldn't stay away; I love visiting with you, Estelle," Tess answered kindly, untangling herself from Monica's hug and asking Andrew with her eyes to aid Estelle in getting seated at the table. Andrew complied smoothly. "And I had to check to see if my young friends here have been behaving themselves," Tess added, glancing from Andrew to Monica and back.  
  
"They've certainly brought some life back into this house," Estelle replied with a wink.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," was Tess' simple reaction. She was still holding the whipped cream bottle and held it up for exaggerated examination. Andrew had cream on his shirt; the cream that Monica had worn on her nose before she threw it his way. A bit of it still decorated her cheek. The young "angels" snuck peeks at each other and then dissolved into giggles.  
  
"Will you join us for breakfast, Tess? It looks like these kids made some lovely pancakes that are quickly getting cold," Estelle repeated Andrew's offer.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I think I will," Tess answered, pulling up the chair across the table from Estelle. Thinking quickly, Andrew turned to the cupboards for dishes to set a place for Tess.  
  
"Andrew made the pancakes," Monica clarified, her smile bright at Tess' acceptance. She took her own seat and cut a bite out of her breakfast. Estelle was busy helping herself to the pile of flapjacks and toppings. Andrew finished putting a place setting out for Tess, and then sat down in his own chair.  
  
"Thank the good Lord for that," Tess teased. Monica was not known for her culinary talents.  
  
"Yes, let us thank the Lord," Estelle spoke up. "I thank Him for bringing the three of you into my life. You know, Tess, I was just telling these kids last night that I truly believe they're Heaven-sent. And you too. I don't know how I would have gotten through Walter's heart attack and the funeral without you. Praise the Lord for watching over His flock. I was so afraid of what I'd do here alone, especially when I have my attacks, but I don't worry now. The Lord provides for those who ask Him."  
  
Estelle's short speech touched Monica's very heart. She had to thank the Father too, for the chance to have a life. A *human* life. The chance to feel love. Yes, love. But could it be? Was she truly in love with Andrew? Her eyes teared up.  
  
Andrew noticed right away. "Don't cry, Moni," he said gently. Moni. He'd called her "Moni," something he'd never done before. And earlier, she had called him "Andy"! Her teary eyes looked at him with surprise, a surprise he shared when he realized that he'd called his best friend "Moni." His best friend. Wasn't she? They sat there, across the table from one another, staring into each other's eyes - into each other's souls. Yes, Monica and Andrew were best friends, but now.there was something more. Though they had been thinking about it non-stop for the past day, the realization came on suddenly. They were in love. He knew it and she knew it, all at once, separately and yet together. For a second, it was as though they were the only two in the room. The only two in the world! Monica's heart leapt into her throat.  
  
"Excuse me," she whispered, and rushed from the table. The tears flowed freely as she sprinted up the stairs, down the hall, and into her bedroom. Collapsing on her bed, Monica cried tears of joy, relief, and.fear. She loved him so much, and knew he shared those feelings for her, but they were entering uncharted territory now, and it frightened her.  
  
At the table, Tess felt a pang of worry for her Angel Girl, but the Father told her not to hurry to Monica's side. The job was Andrew's, and he knew it.  
  
"Excuse me," Andrew echoed, fighting back tears of his own. Leaving the table, he ran up the stairs, two by two, and made his way down the hallway to Monica's door. She had slammed it shut behind her, and he found himself stalling at the closed door. He knew he loved her, and that she loved him. But how would they proceed from here?  
  
******  
  
"I knew it," Estelle announced happily, pulling Tess' attention away from her "angels" and back to the here-and-now.  
  
"You knew what?" Tess was confused.  
  
"Oh, come on, Tess. You mean you didn't see it coming? I knew from the moment those two walked in here yesterday that they were meant for each other, but even they didn't realize it. Now, they just figured it out - right here in front of us! We just witnessed a lovely young couple fall in love!" Estelle was ecstatic for her new friends.  
  
"Oh, Lord, give me strength," was all Tess could say. 


	9. Chapter 8

Please see the disclaimer in Ch. 3  
  
Chapter 8 (by AngieBaby)  
  
Andrew stalled outside Monica's closed door for a bit longer. He was a little nervous. He didn't know why. Monica had always been the one Andrew had been most comfortable around. But that seemed to be changing. He stopped pacing and stared at her door, debating weather or not to really go in. he thought about what he just witnessed down stairs. His eyes locking to hers, like they were reading the other's mind. Then his mind was made up. He opened the door slowly, poked his head in and his heart nearly broke.  
  
Monica was sprawled face down on her bed, her shoulders shaking, and he couldn't tell weather she was crying or laughing, but he decided to go with the first. He tiptoed across the room, making no noise at all, and climbed up on her bed right next to her. She payed no attention to him, as if she didn't hear him or feel the bed sinking lower under his weight. He sighed.  
  
" Come stop your crying  
  
It will be alright  
  
Just take my hand  
  
Hold it tight  
  
I will protect from all around you  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry." Andrew sang softly, right into Monica's ear. Her shoulders stopped shaking and her teary eyes met his.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked with concern for this pretty Irish angel turned human. She shook her head and sat up from her laying down position. The tears still continued to come. She couldn't stop them.   
  
"You know I don't buy that for one second, Angel Girl. Now, please, tell me what's wrong." She sighed.  
  
"I...I can't...it's...I just...can't." She stuttered, not really knowing how to explain herself. Andrew bit his lip.  
  
"C'mon, you have to tell me. It's bothering you and causing you trouble and you know that that hurts me just as much as it hurts you. Please, Moni?"   
  
There it was again, she thought, a little spark of happiness sparking in her heart. But how could she tell him that she was in love with him? That was just something that best friends don't say to one another. It just wasn't. But...what if this was right? What if this was supposed to be happening? Then, she knew, she couldn't ignore it. No matter how hard she tried. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, but Andrew beat her to it.  
  
"I think we need to have a talk, Angel Girl." He said. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Yea, me too. I really think we need to talk." She added.  
  
"Oh? Well you go first." Andrew encouraged, seeing her look of reluctance.  
  
"OK...uh...you...you remember that day in the park?" She asked, hope shining bright in her yes, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yea." He said already half-knowing where this was going. "You were wondering what it was like to be in "human" love." He added quickly. She nodded and looked away.  
  
"And do you remember how I said that if I could experience the love that humans feel, that I would...that I...would...I would...that I..." She stuttered again, really not knowing what to say this time. She looked back at him, more tears threating to escape and flood her cheeks. Andrew sighed and he knew that it really was happening. She was in love with him, he was in love with her, and she was right on the brink of confessing it all to him. His heart swelled with joy at his knowledge. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Monica saw the smile and thought the worst. He thinks I'm being stupid! she thought miserably. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and walked to the middle of her room, and was nearly to the door, but before she could grasp the knob in her sweaty hands, Andrew strong arms pulled her back towards the bed. He sat down and pulled her into his lap and said,  
  
"You aren't going anywhere until we finish this talk." She hung her head.  
  
"I just don't know how to say it!" She cried out suddenly. "I mean, I've never felt like this before and I don't know what to do with all these feelings and...I just don't know what to do!"  
  
"Well, it might help if you at least try to explain to me what it is you're feeling. Chances are, I'll understand perfectly." He said, trying to hint at her.  
  
"Well, I guess I can try." She said. She felt a little bit better at what he had just said, but she still highly doubted it that he felt the same.  
  
"That's my girl. Now come on. Out with it." He said.  
  
"Ok. Well you do remember that day in the park, and what I said to you, about human love?" She asked, with a child's curiosity. Andrew smiled and nodded.  
  
"I told you that if I could experience human love, that I would love you. And I think it's happening." She said the last part so quietly that he had to strain to hear it. Andrew looked at her, his eyes flooding with happy tears. So this was it, he thought. Monica saw his tears and a feeling of dread crept over her.  
  
"What? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" She asked, her face nearly horror stricken.  
  
"I'm just so happy." He said, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks now. Monica let out the breath she had been holding for what seemed like forever. Then Andrew spoke up again.  
  
"I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I am just so glad that you feel the same. " He said.  
  
"I do, Andy, I really do. I...love you." She said.  
  
"Oh me too, Moni. I love you, too." He said. They both sat, unmoving on Monica's un-made bed, just staring into each others eyes. Andrew moved his hand up and he stroked back a strand of her long hair that had fallen lose from her ponytail.  
  
"So what do we now?" Monica asked breaking the silence. Andrew looked at her with a slight smile. He moved in close to her, cupped her face in his hands and leaned down and touched her lips with his, though only for a few moments. He pulled away and looked at her with more than just a slight smile now. She looked at him the same.  
  
'Wow,' Andrew thought. ' Can't get any better than this. ' But he was wrong, because just then, Monica leaned into him and kissed him back, but this time for longer.  
  
"Oh yes it can." He whispered quietly to himself.  
  
Reading each other's minds, they both got up from the bed and headed towards the door. Andrew's arm was wrapped around her shoulder and both of her arms were wrapped around his waist as they decended down the marble staircase.  
  
  
  
'So, this is what's like. To be in love.' Andrew mused happily. 'I really think I'm going to like being human.' He thought to himself, and little did he know, Monica was thinking the exact same thing. 


	10. Chapter 9

Author's ramblings: Hi Kids! Sorry for the delay! Now that Andrew and Monica have confessed their love for each other (remember, this is an AU tale, and Monica and Andrew are human!), the story can take several directions. The challenge is to finally choose one and run with it! Before running, though, good athletes know to warm up. Consider this "warming up".  
  
Chapter 9 (by AJ)  
  
With his hand in hers, and hers in his, Monica and Andrew descended the stairs. For the moment, they were happy to just be together. Both realized that soon they would have to discuss where to take their relationship, but, for now, they simply basked in the euphoria of knowing they were in love with each other.  
  
"Do I look all right?" Monica suddenly felt self-conscious. She had been crying, after all, and her emotions always shone clearly on her face.  
  
"You look beautiful," Andrew reassured her, squeezing her hand. Together, the former-angels entered the kitchen.  
  
"We're engaged," Andrew announced, his eyes on Tess.  
  
"You're WHAT?" Tess barked, jolting up from her seat. Then she saw the laughter in Andrew's eyes, realized that he was totally kidding, and glared at him. "Funny, Angel Boy. You're a laugh a minute these days." She sat back down.  
  
"Angel Boy?" Estelle spoke up. Tess, Monica, and Andrew passed a nervous glance between themselves. "You know, that's a good nickname for you, Andrew. You *do* remind me of an angel. You all do." No one knew what to say. It was hardly time to share the Big Secret with Estelle. Luckily, she continued: "Your breakfast is cold now. I don't know how you young people can eat cold food like you do. My children are that way too. Anyway, put your plates in the microwave and warm your pancakes back up. Then I want to know what really went on upstairs, even if it didn't involve a ring."  
  
Andrew set to the task of re-heating his breakfast and Monica's while Monica offered to make coffee. It was the one "dish" she truly could prepare flawlessly. When the pair were seated again, Estelle inquired,  
  
"Is everything all right between the two of you?" She knew that Monica and Andrew were in love, but she could tell now that Monica had shed an ocean of tears, and she hadn't said a word since she and Andrew had come downstairs, save for offering to make coffee.  
  
"Everything is fine, Estelle," Andrew replied, beaming across the table at Monica. "Everything is wonderful."  
  
Monica grinned shyly back, feeling like a schoolgirl under the influence of her first crush.  
  
Estelle chuckled as she peered at the expressions on Andrew and Monica's faces. "You remind me of Walt and me when we were first courting," she observed. "Couldn't take our eyes off each other."  
  
Monica's face turned red, and she broke her gaze from Andrew's. Then, she laughed. She laughed from deep within, warmly and heartily. Andrew joined her. It was a laugh of joy and even of relief. Estelle grinned broadly. Only Tess remained sober. She wasn't sure what to think. Her former angels were in love. Was this part of the Father's plan? It must be. But Tess still didn't understand it. Tess was not a patient woman by nature, but she recognized that the Father had a plan and knew what He was doing. She just wished He'd share a little more of this plan with her. After all, it regarded *her* Angel Babies! "Trust in the Lord", Tess reminded herself. She smiled then, for her "angels" sake: a warm, motherly smile. If Monica and Andrew were happy, then she could be happy for them. She would keep her worries to herself for now.  
  
"You make a beautiful couple," Estelle said as the laughter finally subsided.  
  
"Thank you, Estelle," Monica replied, her Irish brogue rich with her final peals of mirth. She reached over to squeeze Tess' hand, sensing her mentor's concern. Tess was not in any way, shape, or form against Andrew and Monica's love for each other. She just feared the possibility that things wouldn't work out. Could her "angels" handle heartbreak and the other real emotions that may come with love? She knew she would need to trust her "babies" and the Father's plan. But why did it have to be so hard to put everything into the Father's hands sometimes? Tess squeezed Monica's hand in return and vowed to check in on Andrew and Monica as often as possible.  
  
After breakfast, Andrew and Monica did the dishes together while Tess offered to help Estelle weed the flower boxes. Estelle readily agreed, and she and Tess sat on the edge of the porch pulling weeds from the detachable boxes that they asked Andrew to bring them. Running from the kitchen to the windows to the porch made Andrew thirsty, and, following putting the dishes away, Monica made some lemonade for him. Soon, all four were settled on the porch, weeding the flower boxes and sipping lemonade.  
  
About mid-morning, Estelle had another MS attack, much like the one she had had the night before. Andrew gave her a back massage while Monica dashed to the medicine cabinet for two ibuprofen, even though Estelle refused them. She never wanted to take drugs unless she absolutely needed them. To keep her mind occupied, Tess asked Estelle about where her children lived. Marcie, David, and Estelle were Monica and Andrew's assignment, after all.  
  
"Marcie and Evan are both veterinarians. I always knew that my daughter would do something with animals; we had so many pets, in addition to our other animals, sometimes I didn't know what to do! She's very gentle, which is one of the reasons she's such a wonderful mother. She's also very sensitive. I guess that's why she doesn't visit much. It's too hard for her to see me sick, and it must've been even worse when her dad had his heart problems." Estelle's voice trailed off.  
  
"And David?" Tess prompted gently.  
  
"David and MaryAnne run a dairy farm. The same farm Walt and I worked when we were younger and the kids were little. It was the perfect place to raise a family, Walt said. Must be where Marcie found her love for animals and David learned his excellent business sense. You've got to be a good businessperson to run a successful farm! He always loved planting season: getting up early to milk the cows and then be on the tractor even before the dew burned away." Estelle was lost again in her memories. "Walter was just like that. And I was up at dawn to start my day by making breakfast. The kids helped with chores and played in the backyard. When they were older, Walt taught them how to drive the tractors and work the fields. Marcie would rather have stayed with the cows all day, but David loved cultivating, planting, harvesting. On Sundays, we went to church together, then out to lunch." She laughed ruefully, remembering her company. "Oh, it wasn't all idyllic. We had our share of problems, that's for sure! I guess now it's just easiest to remember the good times. We were a close- knit family. I miss that. I miss my husband and I miss my children. I miss my grandchildren too!" She had fought so hard not to cry yesterday, but couldn't help herself today. The tears fell.  
  
Monica hurried to enclose Estelle in a hug. As an angel, Monica had been terribly empathetic and emotional. These qualities carried over into her humanity. She cried too as she held Estelle. Andrew, who had been massaging Estelle's back, now rubbed it gently. Tess leaned in to take Estelle's hand.  
  
The muscle spasm was over, and Estelle was exhausted from it, and even more so from her recollections and the tears. She was calm a few minutes after the crying began, and asked Andrew to take her inside and up to her room. She wanted to lie down. Monica released her hug, and Andrew lifted Estelle into his arms and carried her up to her bedroom. As he lay her against her pillows and pulled the blankets up around her, he said,  
  
"It might be hard to believe right now, Estelle, but everything is going to be all right. Put your trust in the Lord. I promise He'll take care of you."  
  
"I know, Andrew. I know," Estelle replied, patting Andrew's hand. He kissed her forehead because he wanted to say more, and finally slipped away because he couldn't.  
  
Alone in her room, Estelle's gaze fell upon her wall where the pictures of her family hung. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Andrew sat down somberly in his chair on the porch next to Monica. Tess continued to pull weeds, but Monica sat back in her seat with a contemplative look on her face. Andrew took her hand and she smiled sadly at him.  
  
"You're back, Angel Boy," Tess remarked, looking up from her work at Andrew. She wiped a drop of sweat from her brow. "How is Estelle doing?" she asked with great concern.  
  
"She could be better." Andrew didn't know what else to say. Monica sighed and rested her head on Andrew's shoulder.  
  
"And what do you plan to do about that?" Tess prompted.  
  
"Talk to Marcie and David, of course. Surely we can convince them that their mother needs them," Monica replied, as though the answer were obvious.  
  
"Yes, well, that's the idea, Baby, but who's to say those children will listen to you? How long have you known their mother? One whole day? And you're not angels any more. You'll have to rely entirely on your human powers of persuasion. It's a God-given talent, and I know you both are more than capable, but it won't be as easy as you think," Tess said.  
  
"We can do it, Tess. Don't worry," Andrew soothed.  
  
"Worried? Oh, no! I'm not worried! How could I worry when my angels have just become human and don't know the first thing about it? Then they realize they're in love with each other, and to top it off, they've got to put a family back together. No, Angel Boy, I'm not worried about a thing!" Tess exclaimed.  
  
"Tess. Andrew and I are very happy together. Is it wrong for us to be in love?" Monica lamented.  
  
"No, Baby. No, of course not. There's very little in this universe I want more than for my Babies to be happy. And you quite obviously are perfect for each other. I just worry that something will happen, that your hearts will be broken. You can't blame me for being concerned, can you? I can't stand to see either of you upset." Now Tess felt like crying.  
  
Again, Monica felt the need to offer a hug, and she did so with Tess. Andrew, for his part, couldn't help but join the embrace.  
  
"Everything will be just fine, Tess. We have each other, and you, and God on our side. What else do we need?" Andrew reasoned.  
  
"A job, for one thing," Tess replied a moment later after collecting herself and Monica and Andrew had retuned their bottoms to their respective chairs.  
  
"A job?" Andrew hadn't even thought of that.  
  
"A job, insurance, some way of getting around, among other things. You're human now, Baby. You've got more demands to think about. And one of you will have to get a job while the other stays here with Estelle," Tess explained. She rose from her chair, stepped down to the sidewalk, picked up the newspaper that had been delivered early that morning, and brought it back to the "angels". She flipped to the proper section. "Here. The classified ads."  
  
The trio put their heads together to read the employment columns. The first job that caught Andrew's eye was for a local construction company.  
  
"Here! Look! "Martin Brothers Construction looking for a few good men for short-term employment, possible long-term. Apply in person." And there's an address. I think I'd like to work in construction, to build! I haven't been a builder in ages!"  
  
"But construction is so dangerous, Andy!" Monica argued. "You could be injured or." She refused to finish her thought.  
  
"This is what I was talking about, Angel Boy. Now you wonder why I was worried?" Tess added.  
  
"I at least want to go to the interview. I'll go today. If the job sounds too dangerous, I'll find something else. But to be able to work with my hands again, to construct homes for people or hospitals or fire stations! I think this is what I'm supposed to do." Andrew grew more excited by the moment.  
  
"You'll find something else, Andy? What if *I* got a job instead?" Monica dared.  
  
"I would be perfectly happy if *you* had a job, Moni," Andrew replied sincerely, "but please let me check this one out first."  
  
Monica smiled at Andrew, her brown eyes sparkling. "Of course, Andy, of course." 


	11. Chapter 10

Author's ramblings: We're still here, Kids! Honest! Had some problems formatting this chapter, but I think we've got the problems solved. Chapters 11 and 12 are both almost done, so hopefully you won't have to sit through another long dry spell. On to chapter 10!  
  
Please see the disclaimer in chapter 3. We do NOT own "TBAA"  
  
Chapter 10 (by AngieBaby)  
  
"Good," he said, and squeezed her hand. Monica was quiet after that. "Are you thinking about something?" he asked, not wanting to be in the dark about anything.  
  
"I was just wondering about this whole human thing. How long do you suppose we'll be in this form, Andy?" she asked, her voice a little sad.  
  
"Well, I don't know. It's the Father's choice. I guess when he decides, then that will be that," Andrew mused thoughtfully. Monica bit her lip.  
  
"I love being an angel, and I love everything that goes along with it. It's just that I don't know.I like this.me and you," she added shyly. Andrew smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"I do too. Let's just be glad that we have this chance to be together," he added. Monica nodded.  
  
"Now, about this construction thing. Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked, almost a little scared. He sighed.  
  
"No Moni, I'm not sure at all. I'm only going to check it out. There are plenty of jobs out there that don't require a college education, and if the construction doesn't work out, then there's always something else," he pointed out.  
  
"I know but what about all the risks involved? I mean, you could get hurt and then what I do? I couldn't live with out you Andy," she said, speaking a mile a minute, almost surprised at her own thoughts.  
  
"Hey! What's that about? What do you mean you "couldn't live without me"?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I mean, we're humans Andrew and humans.they can-" She would have gone on to say that humans can die, but Andrew was too quick for her. He leaned in closer to her again, and kissed her, this time, preventing her from speaking.  
  
"Sorry. I guess my mind was just running on high for a minute there," she said apologetically, after he had pulled away from the kiss. He laughed.  
  
"If that's what it's gonna take to get you to be quiet and calm down, we won't have any problems," he said and kissed her gently again. Just then, Tess came back out onto the porch and bit her lip.   
  
She thought that Monica and Andrew were so cute together when they were angels. This was weird for her. She had never been human, and didn't know what it was they were feeling, and she was ok with that. She was just afraid that they would get hurt.   
  
"Get a room," she said, trying to joke, to the two kissing human-angels before her. Monica blushed and pulled away from Andrew's embrace and sighed.  
  
"OK," she said and pulled Andrew to his feet. "Let's go." They were inside the house and on their way to the living room and Andrew asked,  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Monica giggled.  
  
"Right here, silly." She pushed Andrew onto the couch and practically fell into his lap.  
  
"Right here, huh?" he said sleepily and yawned. "I think I want to take a nap before I go and check into the construction jobs. Sound good to you?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"I'm all for naps," she said and tried to hide a yawn. He kissed her forehead lovingly.  
  
"OK then. We'll take a nap," he said. She snuggled against him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his chest. Soon, they were both in a deep sleep, totally comfortable sleeping on the tiny couch, as long as they were together.  
  
(Andrew's Dream)  
  
"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife," the minister, who was Tess, said with a smile. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Andrew kissed Monica and then they both turned and walked back down the aisle, same as they came.  
  
~~  
  
Andrew watched as Monica played with a baby. She tickled its toes and kissed its nose, and picked it up and spun it around in a circle. She walked towards Andrew, the baby in her arms and said,  
  
"Come play! She's yours too!"  
  
(End Andrew's Dream)  
  
Andrew jerked awake, some hours later. He smiled to see that Monica was still fast asleep, snuggled up with him on the couch.  
  
"What a weird dream!" he mused thoughtfully. Monica moved and her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"What was a weird dream?" she asked, startling Andrew, who didn't mean to wake her.  
  
"Oh I just had a dreamâ. It was actually kind of nice," he said with a sly smile. She poked him in the stomach.  
  
"Tell me!" she pried.  
  
"All right, all right. It was a wedding. Our wedding, actually," he said a little shyly.  
  
"And?" Monica prompted with a big grin on her face.  
  
"And the minister who married us was Tess. She told us that we were husband and wife and told me to kiss you. I did. Then we turned around and walked back down the isle. Then the scene changed a bit and we were in a park, but no other people were around. You were playing with a little baby and it was laughing and you were laughing and I was laughing." He paused to take a breath and continued. "I was standing off to the side, just kind of watching you play with the baby and then all the sudden you looked at me, picked the baby up and came over to where I was standing and said, "Come play! She's yours too!" and then I woke up," he said with optimism. Monica made a face.  
  
"Wow. That is weird," she joked. Andrew pretended to be hurt and made a puppy dog face. That made Monica burst out laughing.  
  
"You wanna laugh at me, huh?" he asked with a smile. "Well I'll give you something to laugh about," he said and slipped his hands under her arms and tickled her mercilessly. She shrieked and Andrew was sure that you could hear her a mile away.  
  
"Andy! Stop!" she gasped, unable to breathe properly and laugh at the same time. He obeyed her orders and stopped the tickling and kissed her instead.  
  
"Mmmm! I like that better," she said. Andrew nodded his agreement and kissed her again, ironically at the exact same time that Tess came into the room.  
  
"Still at it, huh?" she said asked with a roll of her eyes. "Jeez, do ya ever quit?"  
  
Monica laughed.  
  
"Only when we feel like it, and now isn't one of those times!" she said enthusiastically. To prove her point, she pulled Andrew back into her arms and gave him a long kiss. Tess grumbled something about "getting a room" and left. Monica pulled away as soon as Tess was gone and said,  
  
"That was funny!"  
  
"You're too cute sometimes, Angel Girl," he said with a smile.  
  
"I know," she chirped. "It's just me, to be cute." Andrew rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure it is." He glanced at his watch and saw that it was after noon already. "I had better get moving if I'm gonna make that construction interview," he said, and noticed a look of fear cross Monica's pretty features.  
  
"Just be careful. Whatever you decide, I'll be all for it. Just don't go getting yourself hurt, ok, Andy?" she asked with a small smile.  
  
"You know it, sweetie," he said. She nodded and hugged him tight. He got up from the couch, where they had been for the past three and a half hours, and headed up stairs to get ready for his interview. 


	12. Chapter 11

Author's ramblings: School is a bear, you guys! AngieBaby and I have both been SO busy! We're very sorry for making you wait and wait for our next installment. Please bear with us! Anyway, here's chapter 11.  
  
Please see the disclaimer in chapter 3. "TBAA" isn't ours!  
  
Chapter 11 (by AJ)  
  
By now, it was early afternoon. Tess said her farewells to her "angel babies," promising to return soon. Monica thought she might check in on Estelle. And Andrew decided he ought to take a quick shower before his interview. The hot water felt wonderful and helped relax away some of the tension and nervousness he had about the meeting with his hopefully-future employer. After drying off, Andrew pulled on a tee-shirt and boxer shorts, hung his towels up to dry, and wiped the mirror clean of fog. Looking in the glass, Andrew combed through his wet hair, then ran a hand over his face. He needed to shave. As an angel, Andrew had never had to worry about shaving. Now, he wasn't sure he knew what to do. Pulling out his toiletries kit - which Tess had carefully, knowingly, and amusingly packed - Andrew found a razor and a can of shaving cream.  
  
"All right," he said to himself, "this can't be that hard. I put the shaving cream on my face." As Andrew filled the sink with a puddle of water, he read the directions on the can. He shook the container, popped the cap off, and pushed the button on the nozzle. To his delight, a pile of musky foam filled his hand. "Simple enough," Andrew mused, covering his whiskers with the foam. The next step included the razor.  
  
"Where do I start?" Andrew asked himself. He picked up the razor and decided to begin just below his left sideburn. A few swipes of the blade later, Andrew had cleared a smooth path along his cheek. "I can do this. No problem!" he boasted aloud. Monica giggled from her place just outside the bathroom door. This, she had to see. Silently, Monica cracked the door open and peeked inside. Andrew noticed nothing. He had finished an entire cheek without a single cut! He thought he might take his chances on his neck now.  
  
"Ouch! Ooh!" Andrew exclaimed as his first stroke with the razor against his neck slit the skin. Promptly, blood trickled out. For a second, Andrew was surprised and dazed by the blood streaming from his own human veins. Monica had no momentary paralysis; she jumped right into action.  
  
"Oh, Andy!" She burst through the bathroom door and hurried to snag a tissue with which to stop Andrew's bleeding. Andrew was startled by Monica's unexpected entry, but instantly glad for her presence. She pressed the tissue to Andrew's cut, inducing a clot to form.  
  
"So? No problem?" Monica teased as the blood stopped flowing out. Andrew blinked away his astonishment. He laughed.  
  
"Do you want me to help you?" Monica offered.  
  
"Since when did you become a master at shaving faces?" Andrew chuckled.  
  
"I didn't see you do a very good job," Monica replied.  
  
"Hey!" Andrew feigned being insulted, "I was doing a perfectly fine job until.until I got to my neck." He paused, the image of his own blood oozing out of his own skin still lingering in his mind's eye. Monica would never hurt him. "All right," Andrew relented. "You want to try?" He handed her his shaving razor.  
  
"I'll be careful, I promise," Monica vowed, accepting the tool and dipping it in the basin of water. She climbed up on the countertop and knelt in front of Andrew, assessing his fine-featured face. True to her word, Monica smoothed Andrew's face without putting upon him even a single cut. She then took a washcloth, soaked it in warm water, and tenderly wiped away the remaining shaving foam.  
  
"There. All done," Monica announced, caressing Andrew's cheek with the back of her hand. "And I did a good job, if I do say so myself."  
  
Andrew ran his hand over his face and pretended to scrutinize his features in the mirror. Then he grinned broadly and leaned in to peck Monica on the cheek. "Well, Moni, if I don't get this construction job, you can work in a barbershop. On second thought, I think I'd be too jealous. I'd rather have you as my personal keeper."  
  
"I get to keep you? I can live with that," Monica replied coyly.  
  
**********  
  
As if on cue ("as if"?) Tess pulled her red caddie up to the curb as Andrew stepped off the porch. He had been wondering how on Earth he was going to get to the Martin Brothers' headquarters, but he should have known that the Good Lord would take care of him. Tess honked the horn and called, "Get in, Angel Baby! You've got a job to apply for!"  
  
Tess decided to make some small talk on the drive. "What do Monica and Estelle have planned for the afternoon?"  
  
"They were making lunch when I left," Andrew replied. He was more nervous now than he had been since finding that ad.  
  
"You mean to tell me you're going on an interview on an empty stomach?" Tess scolded.  
  
"Oh, Tess, I don't think I could eat anything," Andrew moaned.  
  
"Now listen here, Angel Boy," Tess admonished, "You don't have a thing to worry about on this interview. You're intelligent and articulate, and you have more life experience than everyone else they'll interview combined. You just be yourself; everything will be just fine."  
  
Andrew took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He and Tess practiced what he might say during the interview for the rest of the ride; soon, Tess parked in front of a construction site where a makeshift sidewalk led to a trailer marked "Office."  
  
"Site office," Andrew reasoned, "I suppose they like to interview people on the working grounds."  
  
"That makes sense Angel Baby," Tess soothed, knowing that Andrew was only talking to calm his nerves. She paused. "Don't you think you ought to go in?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, here I go," Andrew climbed out of the car and shut the door with resolve.  
  
"Now you'll be just fine, Baby. I don't know how long your interview will take, but St. Mary's Hospital is six blocks south of here," Tess gestured in the southerly direction. "That's where I'm working. Fifth floor. Come there and find me when you're done."  
  
"All right Tess. Thanks," Andrew replied, "The next time I see you, I'll be an employed man."  
  
"Now that's the way to think. Break a leg in there, Angel Boy," Tess encouraged. She waited until Andrew entered the makeshift office before uttering a quick prayer and driving away.  
  
**********  
  
Taking a deep breath, Andrew knocked on the door to the office and, when a voice beckoned, opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Hello. Can I help you?" the woman behind a mahogany desk asked as she rose from her seat.  
  
"Hi. I'm Andrew.Andrew Jones. I read an ad in the paper that said you're looking for workers?" Andrew stepped up to the desk to take the woman's outstretched hand.  
  
"We certainly are," the woman shook Andrew's hand, smiling warmly. "I'm Elizabeth Martin. My husband and his brother are the "Martin Brothers" you read about. Please, sit down. I'm in charge of personnel, so you'll do your interview with me. Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"No, but thank you." Andrew took the seat Elizabeth motioned him into. Andrew was a good judge of character, and, even after that short exchange, surmised that Elizabeth was a pleasant, easy-going woman.  
  
"Just want to get this over with, huh?" Elizabeth teased knowingly. "Most people are nervous on interviews, but don't worry; I won't bite."  
  
Andrew laughed and relaxed visibly. After all, he had been on interviews before, and he was good with people. Tess was right; he'd be just fine.  
  
"Do you have a resume?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Oh. No, I don't. I didn't know I needed one," Andrew blushed. Then he chuckled in his embarrassment, "I suppose that's common sense, but I didn't even think about it."  
  
Elizabeth shrugged, "Well, it's always a good idea to bring a resume to a job interview, but you're not the first person to come without one. It's partially our fault; we don't explicitly say in our ad to "bring a resume." You know how legally-minded everyone is these days; if it's not in writing, it's not law." She smiled good-naturedly. "I'll just have you fill out this job application then." She opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a folder from which she drew a thin packet of paper. Handing the paper - the job application - a clipboard and a pen to Andrew, she continued: "Why don't you take one of those chairs by the window; I know I'd be self- conscious if someone watched me fill something out."  
  
"Thanks," Andrew replied with a sheepish grin. He took the materials to a chair near the office windows and filled the application out as best he could. He had so many more jobs than he could fit into the "previous experience" section, so he wrote in his most recent five. When he'd put down as much information as he could fit into the application, he reported, "I'm done here. Are you ready for me?"  
  
"Of course. Come on back over and sit down again," Elizabeth replied with a smile at Andrew.  
  
Andrew did as directed, handing his application to the woman across the desk from him. Elizabeth scrutinized it, nodding as her eyes moved across the words. "You've had some very interesting jobs," she noted when she was finished. "What makes you want to get into construction?"  
  
Andrew was ready for this one, and he spoke from the heart. "I've spent time as a builder before - it wasn't one of my most recent jobs, so I didn't put it down in the application - but I loved it. The thought of constructing a home or a fire station or a hospital always excited me and drove me to work harder even when I was exhausted. I love to help people, and putting up buildings that people need is, I think, one of the most important jobs someone can have."  
  
Elizabeth grinned widely, quite pleased. Something told her that Andrew was the man she'd been looking to add to her employee team. "I think that's the most enlightened answer I've ever heard. You've got yourself a job, Mr. Jones. Do you have time now to fill out the payroll paperwork? You can start working tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you so much," Andrew gushed, reaching across the desk to shake Elizabeth's hand. She chuckled at his earnestness, and was sure then that she had made a good hire. They spent the next half-hour filling out employment papers. After a final handshake, Andrew promised to see Elizabeth the next morning at 7:30 sharp. As he left the office, Andrew offered a prayer of thanks to the Father and began his walk to the hospital to find Tess. On the way, Andrew passed a bus station and picked up a bus schedule. To his fortune, he found that a bus had a pick up stop just a few blocks from Estelle's house. He could get off right there at the station, not far at all from the work site. Another prayer of gratitude got Andrew all the way to St. Mary's.  
  
**********  
  
Monica was washing the dishes. She and Estelle had just made cookies, and Estelle was taking a new batch out of the oven.  
  
"Mmmm, Estelle! They smell wonderful," Monica complimented. Estelle had done most of the preparation work; a good thing, because Monica could ruin even cookies. These were for Christmas, and Monica had delighted in decorating them. When this batch was cool enough, she would get to frost and sprinkle them too. Though it was still summertime, Estelle liked to get a head-start on her Christmas baking. The kids *always* came for the holidays.  
  
"They look wonderful too. You've done a terrific job with the decorations," Estelle replied. She wished she sounded cheerier, but she had been fighting a backache all day. She set the full baking sheet on the counter and began to lift the warm cookies off it. One by one, she placed the cookies on a piece of waxed paper where they would cool until Monica could decorate them.  
  
As Estelle set the last cookie on the paper, Monica set the last dish in the drying rack. There would be a few more dishes to do when the pair was done baking, but the majority of the clean-up was finished.  
  
"I think I'm going to sit down for a minute, Monica," Estelle announced, pulling a chair from the kitchen table and resting in it.  
  
"Are you all right?" Monica was instantly concerned. She sat in the chair next to Estelle.  
  
"Just a backache, dear." Estelle tried to smile. Monica regarded her with unease.  
  
"Maybe you ought to rest?" Monica suggested.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing right now?" Estelle teased, though her heart wasn't in it.  
  
"I meant, maybe you ought to-" Monica was cut off by Estelle's gasp. "Monica! Oh my gosh! I can't." Estelle's face paled as she realized that her legs had gone numb.  
  
"Estelle? What is it? What's wrong?" Monica was out of her seat and kneeling at Estelle's side instantaneously.  
  
"I can't feel my legs! Monica!" Estelle was in a state of near-panic. Monica had been researching MS, and she knew that it affected the nerves. Sometimes, attacks would bring on numbness. She didn't know, however, how to remedy the problem. She felt the need to act quickly.  
  
"Take a deep breath, Estelle," Monica soothed, fighting her own rising fears. She took Estelle's trembling hand. "I'm going to call 911."  
  
Monica rode with Estelle in the ambulance to St. Mary's hospital, holding Estelle's hand the entire way and talking to her, trying to keep the older woman calm. At the hospital, Estelle was whisked up to neurology and her doctors were paged. Despite Estelle's pleas, Monica had to remain in the waiting room because she "wasn't family." Collapsing on the couch in the otherwise-deserted neurology waiting room, Monica cried. She couldn't imagine losing the feeling in her legs. How frightened Estelle must be!  
  
"It's all right Baby," a bourbon voice whispered in Monica's ear.  
  
"Tess!" Monica looked up to find Tess sitting next to her. She couldn't help it; Monica threw her arms around her mentor.  
  
"I know you're worried, but you did the right thing by bringing Estelle here. She's in good hands," Tess soothed. "But dry those tears, Angel Girl. You've got work to do."  
  
"I have?" Monica sniffled, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief Tess handed her.  
  
"Don't you think you ought to make a few phone calls?" prompted Tess.  
  
"David and Marcie! Oh, Tess, they have to come now!" Monica exclaimed.  
  
"Well, they don't *have* to, Baby, but I have a strong feeling that they will," Tess replied.  
  
"Who will do what?" a voice called from the doorway.  
  
"Andrew!" Monica found herself relieved now that both of her best friends were there.  
  
"Monica? What are you doing here?" Andrew was surprised. "Oh no! What happened?" He sat down on the couch beside Monica.  
  
"Estelle is here, Andrew. She said she couldn't feel her legs." Tears formed in Monica's eyes again. Andrew took her hand.  
  
"MS affects the nerves; sometimes people with MS lose feeling in parts of their bodies," Tess offered, though Andrew hadn't asked. He had learned a few things about MS since living with Estelle too.  
  
"Will she be all right?" Andrew inquired.  
  
"Her doctors are with her now. We don't know anything yet," Tess answered.  
  
"Has anyone called Marcie and David?" Andrew squeezed Monica's hand. She was biting her lower lip.  
  
"You read my mind, Angel Boy." Tess smiled maternally.  
  
"C'mon, Moni. You feel up to making a phone call?" Andrew whispered. Monica nodded.  
  
**********  
  
Marcie had just finished giving a St. Bernard puppy his check-up when the call came from Monica. Her heart hit the floor. In a blur, she asked her husband, Evan, to take the rest of her appointments that day; she had to hurry to her mother. Evan readily agreed, promising also to pick the girls up from daycare. He would be waiting by the phone for her to call the second she had any news. He kissed her, told her he loved her, and let her fly out the door of their veterinary office. Marcie was in the car and on the road before she allowed herself to think about Mom.  
  
David was in his machine shed when the phone rang. He had finally repaired the feed bunk, and hoped beyond hope that the auger wouldn't jam again. He was actually in a pretty good mood until Andrew told him that his mother was in the hospital. David's stomach turned to ice, and rushed out to the field where his wife, MaryAnne, was baling hay. She and David hurried home where David showered in record time. MaryAnne would be alone for milking and chores that night, but Alexander always tried to be a big help. He would be home from school soon. MaryAnne didn't mind working alone; she worried about Estelle. With a kiss and a promise to phone as soon as he had any news, David hopped in the car and was on the road before he really let Mom sink into his thoughts.  
  
Marcie couldn't stop the tears from trickling down her cheeks as she maneuvered the highways. She called her mother every week, mailed her pictures the girls drew, but had rarely gone to spend time with her since her dad had died. The house just feels so empty without Dad, and it's too hard to watch Mom get older, especially since MS is taking its toll on Mom, Marcie had reasoned. Now, she found that she was actually jealous of Mom's new tenants. Monica and Andrew were there for Mom, and Marcie hadn't been. She wanted to hate Andrew and Monica, but couldn't. It was her own fault for not visiting, for not being there. Marcie hated herself for her selfishness.  
  
David wanted to cry. He hadn't gone to see his mother much since Dad died. Oh, sure, he phoned her every week, sent her copies of Alexander's schoolwork, but he didn't talk to his Mom in person very often. He reasoned that the farm kept him too busy to visit. He loved his job, and the farm had been handed down to him from his parents in the first place. Now, though, in the moment of crisis, David knew that the farm had just been an excuse. He would easily have been able to take off a Sunday afternoon now and then to drive with his family to see Mom. After all, he had good friends who would milk the cows for him if he needed them to; he'd done it for them before. Farmers rely on each other, he'd told MaryAnne more than once. But it was easier to not watch MS take its toll on his mother. It was easier to stay away. Now, Mom needed him and he hadn't been there. David hated himself for his selfishness.  
  
**********  
  
Just as God planned it, as Marcie parked her car in St. Mary's lot, a blue car pulled up hastily right beside her. Obviously, someone was in as big of a hurry as she was. Something told her to watch the person get out of the car next to her.  
  
"David?!" Marcie exclaimed as a familiar head popped up from the driver's side of the blue vehicle.  
  
David turned to the sound of his name. "Marcie!" He found himself caught up in his sister's hug before he even closed his car door. Hugging Marcie back, David realized how long it had been since he'd seen his sister.  
  
"We've been fools, Marce," David lamented.  
  
"We've been worse than that, Davy," Marcie sighed. "Let's go see Mom. We've got some apologies to give."  
  
Together, the twins found their way to their mother's room. Andrew was sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair; Monica sat in an equally- uncomfortable chair beside him. Tess, still on duty, was making sure Estelle ate supper.  
  
"Tess, dear, I'm feeling much better. This hospital food might set me back," Estelle teased.  
  
"Well, I'm not leaving 'til you've eaten every last bite," Tess threatened good-naturedly.  
  
"If that means we can keep you in here, then I'm not hungry." Estelle winked at Monica and Andrew. Tess rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.  
  
Estelle's eyes grew big as she noticed two figures standing in the doorway. "As I live and breathe."  
  
"Mom?" Marcie rushed into the room but stopped mid-pounce at Estelle's bedside. Marcie wanted to hug her mother, but was afraid she'd hurt her mom.  
  
"Marcie. David." Estelle's eyes filled with tears and she held out her arms to her babies. This time, Marcie didn't hesitate. She sat down on the edge of the bed and fell into her mother's arms, sobbing. Like a little boy, David hurried around to the other side of the bed and joined in the embrace.  
  
"I think this is our cue to leave," Tess whispered to Monica and Andrew.  
  
"But Estelle didn't eat-" Monica began, but Andrew covered her mouth with his hand and led her to the door.  
  
"Oh, Mom, I'm so sorry! *We're* so sorry," Marcie gushed. She sat up, fumbled for a tissue.  
  
"We've been terrible, Mom. Ungrateful. Neglectful. Selfish. We're sorry," David continued.  
  
"We caught your doctor on the way up here," Marcie interrupted. "She said you collapsed. You had a bad MS attack and your legs went numb? How do you feel now?"  
  
"The attack is over; my legs are fine," Estelle assured her daughter. "But my MS is increasing in intensity. This is just the beginning."  
  
David and Marcie exchanged a guilty glance.  
  
"Mom," David began, "We've avoided you. Not because we don't love you, but because."  
  
"Because we were afraid," Marcie admitted, taking the words out of David's mouth. "We were afraid to lose you too, like we lost Dad. And."  
  
"And it would hurt more if we let ourselves stay close to you, physically and emotionally," David followed. "It was stupid and childish and."  
  
"And a rotten excuse. Can you ever forgive us?" Marcie finished.  
  
"Oh, Marcie. David," Estelle took a hand of each of her children. "I know how much it hurts to see a loved one fail. We watched your father do it. I understand why you stayed away."  
  
"That's just like you, Mom, to explain away our bad behavior," Marcie sighed. "What's worse is that it took a crisis to make us realize what we've done. We've ignored you and deprived our children of seeing their grandmother."  
  
"Not to mention depriving ourselves of seeing our mother," added David. "We're sorry, Mom. You needed us and we weren't there." David ran a hand through his hair. His guilt ate away at him, as Marcie's did to her.  
  
"You're here now," Estelle noted. "It's not too late. There's nothing in the world I want more than to have my family together again." She squeezed her David and Marcie's hands. "The past is the past. We start over now."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't let us off the hook this easily," David whispered.  
  
"What do you want me to do, Davy?" Estelle smiled in the way mothers do. "You're my babies. I love you."  
  
"We love you too, Mom. Even if we haven't shown it lately," Marcie replied. David nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Starting now, we're going to be a part of each others' lives again," David vowed. "I know I can get my neighbors to milk the cows on Sunday nights. We need to get together *in person* *at least* once a week, Mom. And MaryAnne and I want you to come stay with us at the farm. Often. If we can't leave it, we'll bring you to us."  
  
"And we want to see you a lot too, Mom," Marcie said, speaking for her own family. "Davy, you're carrying on the family farm, and I know it's so hard to get away. Farming is a 24-hour-a-day, seven-day-a-week job; I remember growing up there. Evan and I are fortunate enough to be able to change locations; we've been thinking of moving our practice to the city. Build a house with our office on the first floor. There's no better time than now, and no better city than this one."  
  
Estelle was grinning from ear-to-ear. "We'll be a family again," she sighed happily. "All of us." She yawned.  
  
"You're tired, Mom. You need to rest. Sleep. We're not going anywhere," Marcie promised.  
  
"I might close my eyes for a little while," Estelle admitted. "I love you."  
  
"We love you too, Mom," David said. 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer in ch. 3. TBAA isn't ours!  
  
Ch. 12 (by AngieBaby)  
  
*****6 Months Later...*****  
  
Monica gazed out the window, her eyes fixed on something in the distance. She sat and remembered the last 6 months and how they had sometimes been fun and exhilarating, and other times very scary. What had happened to Estelle had really shaken Monica up. She would never forget her time spent at the hospital by her beside, trying to keep her as comfortable as possible.  
  
Of course, Andrew had been with her all the way. Even all this time into their human lives, their love for each other never faltered, but continued to grow steadily stronger as the days passed.  
  
What had Monica really confused though, was that it took something as major as Estelle being sick enough to be in the hospital for Marcie and David to finally come to their senses and visit their mother. Monica was afraid that Estelle wasn't going to live much longer, and that Marcie and David would have lost time that they could have spent with her. Marcie and David had been true to their word; they saw their mother once a week at the very least. The Reilly family became one again. It made Monica happy. Andrew had reminded her that, since he was at work most of the time, it would be mostly up to her to complete the assignment. And she did. She had gotten to know Marcie and David and their families, and helped them to remember how very important Estelle was to them. After the initial episode in the hospital, when David and Marcie returned to their mother's side, it had still taken counseling with Monica to bring the family together. Alex, Abby, and Sara needed to get to know their grandmother again, and David and Marcie needed to remember how to be the loving children they had been before Walter's death. Tears, trials, and tribulations paid off in triumph; the members of the family were inseparable. And now, it was December 23 and plans for a big Christmas Eve dinner were in the making.  
  
Tess was, of course, invited to dinner, and insisted on cooking everything. Monica had offered to help, but Tess was very hesitant to let her anywhere near the kitchen, which was quite understandable, knowing Monica's past history with cooking.   
  
Andrew had been doing very well with Martin Brothers' and was enjoying his job very much. He remembered his love for building, and it showed in his work. It still made Monica feel a bit queasy when she thought of all the heavy equipment that he was using to build with. It made her nervous to think, that if something were to go wrong, that Andrew would be hurt and she couldn't bear to think of that. She had confessed all of her feelings to him countless times, and he would always tell her not to worry, that everything would be fine. He would always end this conversation with an "I love you" and a soft kiss. Then Monica would feel better until she saw something on television or in the newspapers about construction accidents and all her old fears for Andrew would return. She was scared for him and his life because she knew that human lives can be snatched away in an instant. She had never had to worry about losing Andrew before they became human. After all, angels can't die. But right now, they weren't angels, but very human humans.   
  
"Hey Angel Girl, watcha thinking about?" Andrew's gentle voice sounded from the top of the stairs, jerking her away from her thoughts. She smiled at him and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know...everything I guess. Everything that's been happening in these last few months. Estelle in the hospital...Marcie and David finally coming around..." she said as Andrew descended the stairs and plopped down on the sofa next to her.  
  
"It is a lot for the human mind to handle, that's for sure." He said with a small nod. He put an arm across her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head. She snuggled closer to him and draped an arm across his waist, her head coming to land on his chest just below his shoulder. Monica closed her eyes and sighed deeply.  
  
"I can't believe it's Christmas. Already. Our first one as humans, Andy..." Monica pointed out. "Let's make it one to remember, 'kay?" she asked with a child's innocence. Andrew nodded his head, very sure that it would be. He hoped. He had been doing some thinking of his own lately; praying as well. He didn't quite know what was going to happen in the near future, but he knew what was happening now. He had fallen so deeply in love with Monica that he couldn't imagine not including her in his plans for the future. He only knew of one way to do that.  
  
**********  
  
Late the next morning, Monica's eyes fluttered opened. She and Andrew had stayed up late the night before talking. She didn't even remember going up to her room and getting into bed, but here she was. Andrew must have brought her up sometime during the night. She didn't even remember falling asleep. She pulled off her covers and stretched, then got out of bed and headed downstairs. As she neared the kitchen, she noticed a wonderful smell coming from it, as well as a rich, deep singing voice that she knew was Tess'. She stepped into the kitchen and saw Andrew sitting at the breakfast bar in the large kitchen keeping Tess company while she cooked dinner for later that day. A bright smile crossed his lips as he saw her come in. She climbed up into the stool next to him and Tess greeted her with a smile also.  
  
"Morning, Baby. Merry Christmas Eve," she said. Monica smiled back and then turned to Andrew. She kissed him gently and then rested her head on his shoulder. Tess watched out of the corner of her eye. It had only been recently that she had begun to except Monica and Andrew's new relationship. She wasn't human, so she couldn't know what feelings they had for each other, but that was ok. She was happy and they were happy. That's all that mattered to her. She set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Monica.  
  
"Thanks Tess. This looks great," she said, but then noticed that Andrew didn't get any. "Aren't you hungry Andy?"  
  
"No, sweetie I ate already," he said.  
  
"Oh Ok. Do you have any plans for today? Any last minute shopping to do before tonight?" she asked, taking a bite of her eggs.  
  
"Yeah, I have one more thing that I need to get," he said, not telling Monica what it was. She would find out soon enough.  
  
"Well, you better hurry Baby. The stores all close at 4:00 today because of Christmas Eve," Tess spoke up softly.  
  
Just then, Estelle walked slowly into the kitchen. She was wrapped in a blanket and held a book in her right hand. Monica jumped up to help her, and guided her over to a chair around the table.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked nervously. Estelle nodded her head in reassurance that she was fine.  
  
"Tess made breakfast, would you like some?" the Irish tonged former angel asked quietly.  
  
"That would be lovely, dear." Estelle said. She had grown quite fond of Monica over the past six months. Andrew too, but she just thought Monica was the cutest, sweetest person on earth.  
  
**********  
  
An hour later, Marcie and David arrived with trays full of different desserts. Monica greeted Marcie joyfully with a tight hug. Marcie's dark blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders and she wore a black skirt and a white blouse with snow flake designs on it. Monica helped Marcie with the tray and the two young women walked into the kitchen, chattering happily. Andrew strolled out of the den, curious as to what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Hey buddy." He said happily when he saw David.   
  
"Oh hey Andrew! Great to see you!" David replied with a grin.  
  
"So, is the rest of your family coming?" Andrew asked curiously, wondering why he didn't see any other member of David's family.  
  
"Oh, no. The girls get the night to themselves. They're all coming tomorrow - Marcie's family too," he said with a sigh.  
  
Andrew chuckled. Over the past six months, David had become like a brother to Andrew, the same with Monica and Marcie. Andrew ran a hand through his blond locks.  
  
"Hey David, do you know of a good jewelry store around here?" he asked slowly. David frowned.  
  
"There is a Kay Jewelers in the mall. But you'd better hurry, everything closes at 4:00 and it's 12:45 now," David said, checking his watch. Andrew nodded.  
  
"Why do you need a jewelry store? What do you need?" David asked curiously, his eyebrows raised together in matching arches.  
  
"Well, I...I need...I think...I want to get a..." he stuttered, wondering weather or not to tell David what he needed. David chuckled and nodded his head knowingly.  
  
"You really love her that much, huh?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Andrew sighed deeply.  
  
"Yeah, Dave, I really do."  
  
**********  
  
Monica and Marcie were sitting in the dining room sorting through the silverware that would be used that night, when Andrew popped his head in through the doorway. Monica saw him and flashed a dazzling smile his way. He returned the smile and walked over to the table and stood behind her chair. He wrapped his arms around her neck and pecked her on the cheek and said,  
  
"I'm going out for a while, do you need anything sweetie?"  
  
"No, but thanks for asking. Why are you going out?" she asked, not remembering that he said earlier that he needed to get some last minute something.  
  
"I'm running into the mall for something. I should be back in about an hour," he said and gave her one last kiss before turning and heading back into the living room, where he put his coat on and left the house for the mall.  
  
"I wonder what he's getting?" Marcie said mysteriously. Monica shrugged.  
  
**********  
  
Andrew walked along in the mall, looking for the jewelry store and spotted it after about 10 minutes. He slipped in, made the perfect purchase, and slipped out, then headed back towards his car and back towards home.  
  
**********  
  
Monica glanced up sharply as she heard the front door open and close quietly. Marcie had gone into the kitchen with Estelle and Tess to see if either of them needed any help with dinner, and Monica was on the couch in the family room reading a book that Andrew had given her last week.   
  
"Andy?" she called. He poked his head into the room and smiled.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked. She held up her book and Andrew smiled again.  
  
"Is it good?"  
  
"Oh yes, it's very interesting. It's about angels," she said with a wink and a sparkle in her eye. He strolled over to the sofa where she was sitting and sat down next to her. He tucked a strand of her long, auburn hair behind her ear and whispered,  
  
"I love you," she turned to face him.  
  
"I know. I love you too," she replied. Their lips met briefly in a warm kiss.  
  
"I should probably get ready for dinner," she said, breaking the kiss and pulling out of his arms. He nodded. Andrew watched her walk away and up the stairs. His heart ached with love for her, and she took his breath away everyday. He was sure that there was no one in the world that he would rather be with.  
  
**********  
  
At 6:00 p.m. sharp, the table was set for Christmas Eve dinner. Estelle and Tess had done an excellent job in preparing all the food, and it all smelled delicious. Monica took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"It smells and looks great." She complimented.  
  
"Thank you, Baby," Tess said with a smile. "Now, Andrew will you please ask the blessing?"  
  
"I'd be glad to." He said with a nod. He took Monica's hand into his own and asked the blessing over this food.  
  
"Father, thank you for this wonderful day and this wonderful food that you have blessed us with. Thank you for everything that you have ever given us. Let us enjoy this meal and remember you over this Christmas holiday. In your name, Amen," Andrew said. He squeezed Monica's hand and then said,  
  
"Let's eat!"  
  
**********  
  
A couple of hours later, after everyone had eaten as much as they could hold of Tess' turkey and Marcie's desserts, they had all gathered in the living room around the Christmas tree, exchanging different gifts. Monica squealed with delight as she opened a gift from Andrew.  
  
"Oh Andy, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, fingering the snowy white sweater that had "Moni" stitched into the back in beautiful red thread. She threw her arms around his neck, knocking him over onto the floor in a pile of gift wrapping.  
  
"Sorry..." she said, in between hysterical giggles. Andrew rolled his eyes.  
  
Next, it was Marcie's turn to be excited. She unwrapped a pearl necklace from David. Then Tess opened her gifts from Monica and Andrew, and Estelle opened hers. They sat a talked in the living room for nearly an hour. Then Marcie announced that she should get back home, and David agreed.  
  
Soon, the house was quiet, as Estelle had gone to bed, and Tess had left, of course not without wishing both her angel babies a Merry Christmas.  
  
Monica, not quite ready to go to bed, had snuggled up on the couch with her book about angels. She didn't notice Andrew come in, his right hand wrapped around something, until he sat down next to her. She glanced up at him and smiled softly.  
  
"What are you still doing up, Andy?" she asked quietly, so as not to disturb Estelle.  
  
"I should ask of you the same, Angel Girl," he pointed out. She sighed.  
  
"I'm not tired. I'm enjoying this book," she said truthfully. "I love the sweater, Andy. It's gorgeous." Andrew smiled in her happiness.  
  
"Just like you," he said and kissed her softly. "But you know what? I think we forgot one," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Monica wrinkled her forehead.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently. He pulled the hand that held a small, blue, velvet covered box out from behind his back. Monica's eyes widened in surprise and she tried to guess what was inside. She gasped as he opened it. Inside was a ring, a very sparkly, single stone ring.  
  
Andrew stood up off the couch and knelt down on one knee. He, obviously, had never done this before, and was a little nervous. He placed one hand on Monica's knee, while the other held the small ring box.  
  
"Monica, we've been through a lot in these past few months, but we've always had each other to help us through the hard times. I've learned that being human isn't easy, in fact...it's pretty hard. But I've also learned that it makes it a little easier to go through it with someone you love with all your heart and soul. That's you Monica. I love you so much and I can't imagine having anyone else in the whole angelic realm but you to be mine if given the chance. I love you Moni. Will you marry me?"  
  
Monica heard it all as if it were in slow motion. Her mind was whirling. Andrew had just asked her to marry him. Tears welled up in her eyes. A billion thoughts flowed through her mind at that very moment, but she ignored them all. She nodded her head.  
  
"Yes..." she whispered. Andrew let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. Though she didn't know it, a billion thoughts rushed around inside his head too. But he, just like her, ignored them all.  
  
He took the ring from the box and slipped it gently onto the fourth finger of her left hand. A tear escaped her eye as she watched him.  
  
"It's beautiful..." she whispered, not because she was trying to be quiet, but she thought that if she spoke any louder, she would burst into happy tears.  
  
"Just like you..." he repeated of what he said earlier. He pulled her close to him and she buried her face in the nape of his neck, tears trickling from her eyes.  
  
"This is the best Christmas ever..."  
  
**********  
  
The next morning dawned snowy white as Monica woke up from the sounds of birds calling to each other in the distance. She yawned and moved her left hand to rub the sleep from her eyes when the diamond ring caught her eye. All the memories from the night before rushed back into her mind and her eyes welled up with more happy tears.   
  
She wiggled her fingers and watched as the sparkles danced on the wall. She smiled softly, and then heard a knock on the door. She sat up and called for whoever it was to come in. It was Andrew.  
  
"Hey good morning. Merry Christmas." He said sweetly and walked across her bedroom to the side of her bed. He sat down on her bed next to her. He took her left hand into his right one and ran a finger over the ring.  
  
"We should probably tell Tess," he said, with a tiny smile. Monica smiled back at him shyly. She nodded in agreement, then chuckled.  
  
"What?" Andrew asked, giggling a little himself.  
  
"Well, I woke up this morning and I thought it had all been a dream...I didn't think it really happened," she said, sounding like she couldn't believe it had happened.  
  
"Well you still want to marry me, right?" he asked, a grin playing on his lips. She giggled.  
  
"Of course I do. I love you, Andrew." She said brightly, but then her expression turned sour.  
  
"But wait...how long are we going to be human? I mean, what if it was only for this assignment...this assignment is nearly over...I...what do we do...I mean...I love you...I don't want it...to just...end..." She said, her eyes wide. Andrew took a deep breath and put a hand to his forehead. He had certainly not thought of the possibility that they would return Home after the assignment was completed.  
  
"Gee, Angel Girl, I didn't even think of that," he said, his voice a little nervous. Monica's eyes widened in horror again. A tear escaped her eye.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, please don't cry...I'll...I'll talk to Tess, I'll find out. Don't worry!" he soothed, as he ran a hand through her tangled auburn hair. He kissed her gently and then said,  
  
"Come on. Let's go downstairs right now and talk to Tess," he pulled her off the bed and to her feet and they both made their way down to the kitchen, where Tess was preparing a Christmas Day brunch. Tess took one look at her Angel Girl's tear streaked face, set down her cooking utensils and wrapped her arms around her in a big bear hug.  
  
"Oh, baby, what is it?" She asked, with concern clearly showing in her mahogany eyes. Monica pulled away and glanced nervously at Andrew. Andrew cleared his throat.  
  
"Tess can we talk to you? It's very important." He said seriously. She nodded and it was then that she noticed the ring on Monica's finger. Her eyes narrowed and she glanced up sharply at Andrew.  
  
"Are you going to talk about that ring on her finger, Andrew?" Tess asked, not angry, but not happy either. Monica flinched and fear rushed through her that she wouldn't be able to marry Andrew.  
  
"Uh, yeah Tess," Andrew said calmly, and Monica wondered how he could be so calm.  
  
"Spill it, Angel Boy! I'd really like an explanation," Tess said sternly. Andrew motioned from Monica to come over towards him and he drapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Tess," he began slowly, "Monica and I are engaged. We want to get married, Tess."  
  
"What?!" She shrieked, hoping with all her being that she heard the wrong thing.  
  
"Engaged Tess, and this time I'm not kidding around!" he said, for some reason, quite angrily. Tess stepped back.  
  
"And just how do you think two ANGELS can be married Andrew? Has it ever happened before? NO! What makes you think that you two can just go off and get married when you feel like it? Honestly, Andrew!" Tess shouted at him. Monica trembled and Tess realized that she had probably scared her half to death, but she continued on her rant. "I can't believe that you didn't even ask me before you did this, Andrew!"  
  
"T-T-Tess, it-it doesn't ma-matter if we ask y-you or not..." Monica stuttered, her voice laced with tears and trembling like mad.  
  
"And just what do you mean by that, Miss Wings?" Tess demanded of her young charge, clearly taken aback by Monica's forwardness. Monica took a shaky breath.  
  
"I mean, that it doesn't matter if we ask you if we can get married or not. It's not up to you and you can't decide for us. No matter how much you hate Andrew and me being in love, you can't stop us from loving each other. And if we want to get married, to hell with you trying to stop us!" Monica yelled at Tess, her Irish temper way stronger as a human being. She stormed out of the kitchen on a rampage, nearly running into Estelle, but not caring. She ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming her door behind her, acting like a spoiled six-year-old.  
  
Andrew and Tess stood speechless, exchanging glances with each other and Estelle.  
  
"Oh, Lord..." Tess said, after a few minutes. Andrew, who couldn't help feeling a little angry at Tess himself, started out of the kitchen and up towards Monica's room to see if he could repair the damage. Tess grabbed onto his arm and tried to stop him, but he just wrenched it out of her grasp and continued on his way, without a word to her.   
  
He entered her room quietly and his heart nearly broke. There she was, sprawled on her bed, quiet sobs making her shoulders shake. Feeling as if he were going through deja vu, he made his way over to the side of her bed and gently climbed upon it. She lifted her head, knowing that it was him, and met her eyes with his, before turning away from him and hiding her face once more.  
  
"Moni...please...sit up...we need to talk about a few things," he said quietly. She reluctantly agreed and sat up, turning to face him, her face tear streaked.  
  
"Baby, what you said down there about Tess...why did say that? About her hating us being in love?" Andrew asked, his face contorted with sadness. Monica's lower lip trembling violently again, she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"B-because she d-does..." She said. Andrew sighed.  
  
"I don't think she does, Moni. She may not be all that happy about it, but I really don't think she hates it. I'm not sure what all you said down there was very appropriate, especially for you," he said.  
  
"I know, and I am really sorry for saying that word...I-I didn't mean too, it's just so much easier to let it slip now. I'm so sorry, Andy," Monica whispered regretfully. Andrew nodded.  
  
"It's OK, sweetie, but I really think we should go back and talk to Tess. We can't leave it like this. You know we can't. I think that she's a little confused right now. She doesn't know what being in love is like, and we can't blame her for being a little protective for that very reason. It probably scares her a little bit that we are engaged," Andrew said, trying to calm her down. She took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"OK. Let's go." She said, dried her tears and climbed off the bed, Andrew not far behind her.  
  
**********  
  
"Tess?" Monica asked timidly, as she spotted her former supervisor in the living room reading Monica's book about angels.  
  
"What Miss Wings?" Tess asked impatiently. Monica looked down and sighed.  
  
"Look, I know I said some awful things. I didn't mean what I said, about you hating Andrew's and my relationship. I know you don't. I'm sorry," she said sincerely. Tess looked up and met her Angel Baby's eyes.  
  
"Come here, sweetie." Tess said, and patted the sofa next to her. "Angel Girl, I'm sorry if I made it sound like I was trying to control this issue. I didn't mean that. I was just scared. You and Andrew just came in and announced that you were getting married, and that was the first time I had heard about that, how do you think I felt? I felt that you and Andrew didn't feel like you could talk to me, or ask my advice anymore." Monica shook her head, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"No! No that's not it at all. We came to talk to you about the marriage, not because we needed to ask your permission, but because we don't really know what to do. You giving us permission would have no effect whatsoever on what we decide to do, because it's just that. Our decision. We both love each other very much, and we want to get married. But the reason we came to ask is...we want to know how long we are going to be human...I mean...I love Andrew with my whole heart and I don't want to give this up. Not now. Not before we've really had a chance to experience it," Monica said, close to tears again.  
  
Tess sighed deeply.  
  
"I want you to know that I don't really like this. I don't. But I don't hate it, and I would never keep you two from being happy. Never. I would never want you two to be unhappy because I don't understand something. Like I said, I can't know what it is that you and that Angel Boy are feeling, but I still want you to be happy. And I'm sorry for everything I said. I love you, Angel Baby," Tess said, and Monica threw her arms around her former supervisor's neck.  
  
"I love you too, Tess. Thank you," Monica whispered. Just then Andrew walked casually into the room at the same moment that Monica leaped into Tess's arms. He shook his head and stifled a giggle.  
  
"So, I take it we're all ok?" he asked. Tess nodded with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, Angel Boy. We're ok. I'd be glad to help with anything. Even wedding plans." She said, as she jabbed Monica playfully in the ribs. Monica smiled, a big toothy grin. Tess got up from the couch and said,  
  
"I am going to start some dinner." She kissed Monica on her forehead, and moved to Andrew, kissing him on his cheek. Andrew watched Tess leave, and then took her spot on the couch right next to Monica. Out of habit, she snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"So are we going to do it?" She asked. "I mean, really get married?" She pulled away from him far enough that she could look into his emerald green eyes. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, as if he were considering her question. She elbowed him playfully.  
  
"You're taking too long to answer me!" she whined, sticking out her bottom lip and mumbling something under her breath.  
  
"Of course we are," he said after several minutes of driving Monica completely insane. She smiled.  
  
"Andy, I-" She started, but he interrupted her.  
  
"I know, I love you too," he said. He kissed her lips softly, and then she snuggled back up against him, where they both fell into a deep sleep.  
  
**********  
  
More soon,  
  
Angie and AJ 


	14. Chapter 13

Author's notes: AngieBaby and I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed our story, both on the "TBAA" website and on fanfiction.net. It's the reviewers that make a tale so much fun to write! This is the last chapter of "The Other Side Of Love," but not the end of the story: AngieBaby is writing sequels! Soon, too!  
  
On to Ch. 13 (by AJ)  
  
Christmas had been perfect. Alex, Abby, and Sara delighted in spending the day at Grandma's house. They had completely warmed up to their absent grandmother only a week or two after David and Marcie made amends with Estelle. After all, Estelle was warm and loving, and she doted on the grandchildren she finally got to spend time with again. She was a terrific grandma and made every effort to hide her failing health from the little ones. David, MaryAnne, Marcie, Evan, Monica, Andrew, and Tess noticed, though. And they knew that Estelle's time on earth was coming to its finality.  
  
A few weeks into the new year, Estelle was in the hospital again. Multiple sclerosis had advanced suddenly and hit her hard. She was weak and tired, but happy that her family surrounded her. David and Marcie practically camped out in Estelle's hospital room; Evan and MaryAnne visited often, usually with Alex, Abby, and Sara in tow. While Estelle was hospitalized, MaryAnne, with help from neighbors and her brother's family, took primary care of the farm that Walter and Estelle had handed down to her and David. Evan handled the veterinary practice that he and Marcie ran from the new house/office they had built a few blocks from Estelle's home. Because the farm had been an inheritance from Walter and Estelle to David, Estelle insisted on providing the funding for Marcie's new house. Originally, Marcie was to inherit the house Estelle was living in now, but conversations and an agreement between Marcie, Evan, David, MaryAnne, and Estelle changed the plans a little. Estelle would fund the construction of Marcie and Evan's new home, and her own house would have a different purpose when she passed on.  
  
Tess brought Andrew and Monica home in her Cadillac one night after the trio had spent the day with Estelle at the hospital. David, Marcie, and their families had been there too; fortunately, Estelle had had a "good" health day. Monica invited Tess in for coffee, and soon, Andrew and his two favorite women sat in front of the fireplace in the living room. Normally, the three friends had lively conversations, but tonight everyones' thoughts were on Estelle.  
  
"Tess? We're going to have to let Estelle go soon, aren't we?" Monica ventured. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.  
  
Because Andrew and Monica were no longer angels, Tess wasn't supposed to let them in on everything that God told her. "Well, Baby, what do you think?" Tess replied gently.  
  
What Monica didn't want to believe, Andrew already knew. He had been the Angel of Death, after all; he had instincts for this sort of thing. "Soon. It will be soon," he whispered.  
  
"Oh, Andy!" Monica exclaimed, her eyes tearing up. She had become so close to Estelle in the past several months. Andrew and Tess had as well. Andrew enveloped Monica in a warm hug.  
  
"Tess, do you think the Father would let me bring Estelle Home?" Andrew suddenly asked.  
  
"You're human, Angel Boy," Tess pointed out, though she knew Andrew hadn't forgotten. It was her way of wondering how Andrew planned on guiding Estelle to Heaven when he was no longer an angel.  
  
"Maybe you could convince the Father to make an exception. Estelle has been so wonderful to us; I really want to do this for her. It would make me happy too," Andrew explained.  
  
"Maybe *I* could convince the Father?" Tess asked. "Seems to me like this is between Him and you. But it would be nice for Estelle to have an escort she knows."  
  
Andrew nodded, his eyes unfocused. He was thinking.  
  
"Andy?" Monica prompted.  
  
Andrew blinked, looked at Tess and at Monica. "Excuse me," he said, gently pulling himself out of the hug he and Monica were sharing. "I have to talk to the Father."  
  
**********  
  
Estelle had her up-and-down days. Her body continued to weaken and her MS attacks came more frequently. The medication she was on helped keep the pain at bay, and having her family always around helped keep her spirits up. Estelle kept pleading with her doctors to let her go home. She knew her time was coming soon, and she wanted it to happen in her own home.  
  
One day, Marcie asked to talk to Monica in the hallway of the hospital. Estelle was asleep, David and MaryAnne had gone home to milk the cows, Evan had taken Alex, Abby, and Sara to his house for a nap, Andrew was at work, and Tess was doing her rounds.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you," Marcie began as she closed Estelle's door behind her. "Without you, Andrew, and Tess - especially you - it would have been much harder for us to pull our family together. You know.before I got to know you, I was angry with you. I had no right to be, but I was.jealous, I guess, that you had been there for Mom when I wasn't. I should have been mad only at myself, but.I guess I wanted someone to be mad at. I'm sorry for that."  
  
"Oh, Marcie, nothing in the world makes me happier than helping people. And I understand why you were angry. Sometimes, it's easier to be mad at someone or something else when you've got a lot of weight on your shoulders." Monica gave her friend a quick hug.  
  
"You know, Monica, Mom often says that she thinks you, Andrew, and Tess were sent from God. And I agree with her. God knew we needed help, and suddenly the three of you were in our lives. Davy and I both think of you three as angels," Marcie noted.  
  
"The Lord works in mysterious ways," was all Monica could say.  
  
**********  
  
David, MaryAnne, and Alex, Marcie, Evan, Abby, and Sara, and even Tess spent Estelle's first night at home with her, Monica, and Andrew. That next morning, all of the adults knew that *something* was going to happen that day. The children, who are much closer to "the other side" than adults, knew *exactly* what was going to transpire. As a result, they were unusually quiet and obedient. They played quietly on Estelle's bedroom floor and when their mothers came in to chase them out, Estelle had made her grandchildren smile when she told Marcie and MaryAnne that she liked "her babies'" company.  
  
"Grandma," Abby suddenly spoke up, "I'm glad Alex and Sara and me got to love you. We're gonna miss you."  
  
"Will you still talk to us even when you're in Heaven?" Alex added, helping Sara up onto Grandma's bed.  
  
"Well," Estelle began, "I won't be able to talk to you like I am right now; not with words. But you'll know I'm always with you. I will always love you, and I'll always make sure you know that, even from Heaven."  
  
This little conversation had brought the other adults into Estelle's bedroom. In an instant, it was as if time both slowed down and wanted to run out. Estelle looked up at her family - both biological and "adoptive" - and smiled. "Come in. Come in and sit down," she invited.  
  
Abby and Alex climbed up on the bed where Sara was already situated. Everyone else filed in, silently.  
  
"Come on now. This isn't a funeral!" Estelle exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. Tears pricked at her eyes.  
  
Monica and Marcie both gasped back sobs. It was time to say goodbye.  
  
"I can't begin to tell you all how much I love you," Estelle said, serious now. "We've become a family again in these past few months."  
  
"And we have Monica, Andrew, and Tess to thank for that," David interjected. "They took care of you, Mom, when Marcie and I were too selfish to, and then they helped us mend the tears in our family's tapestry."  
  
"Our angels," Estelle agreed, winking at the heavenly trio.  
  
Without warning, Estelle's bedroom lit up with the warmest glow any of the Reillys had ever seen. It was shining on Tess, Andrew, and Monica.  
  
"What's this?" Marcie wondered.  
  
"It's light from the Father Himself," Tess explained. "Estelle, honey, it's time to go Home. Andrew, Monica, and I are going to take you there."  
  
"You mean.you mean you truly are angels?" David whispered.  
  
"The Father sent the three of us here to help your family become a *family* again," Tess replied. "Yes, Baby, I am an angel, and Monica and Andrew began their existence as angels too. The Heavenly Father allowed Monica and Andrew a chance to experience true humanity while we have been here with you, but they started as angels, and now are angels again so that we can take your mom Home."  
  
"Mom." Marcie wept. "Mom, I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you too Mom," David echoed.  
  
"And I love you. All of you. But don't cry." Estelle wiped the tears from her daughter's face. "I'm going home to the Lord. I'll be with your father again. But that doesn't mean I'll be gone from you. We'll always be together, and we'll see each other again."  
  
"In Heaven," Abby agreed.  
  
There was nothing else to say.  
  
Estelle hugged and kissed and then hugged and kissed again each of her family members: David, Marcie, Evan, MaryAnne, Alex, Abby, and Sara. She knew she would get a chance to express her affection to her angels soon.  
  
Andrew peeked at the gold watch he always kept in his pocket. "It's time," he said gently.  
  
"I'll be with you. Always," Estelle reminded her family. She rested back on her pillows. A few seconds later, the angels disappeared, though no one noticed. All eyes were on the truly peaceful smile that lit up Estelle's face. The warm glow remained in the room even after the angels and Estelle's soul began their journey to Heaven.  
  
"This is the nicest trip you'll ever take," Andrew said as he, Tess, and Monica led Estelle Home.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm very proud of you two," Tess commended after the trio had bid "see-you- later" to Estelle. "You completed your assignment with flying colors, and you did it all while being human."  
  
"I thought I would feel different when I became an angel again," Andrew commented.  
  
"Your angelic state is only temporary, Angel Boy," Tess replied. "The Father has a new assignment for you two: He wants you to continue to experience humanity. I still don't understand it, but I know now that you'll be just fine."  
  
Monica and Andrew exchanged an excited glance. They were speechless for a few long seconds.  
  
"You'll still check in on us, won't you Tess?" Monica finally broke the silence. "I can't imagine life without you!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, Miss Wings. You can't get rid of me." Tess winked.  
  
**********  
  
Andrew and Monica helped the Reilly family put together a lovely funeral for Estelle. Following the service and burial, Andrew, Monica, Tess, David, Marcie, and their families returned to Estelle's house. They just sat in each others' comfortable company for a while, preparing themselves for their lives ahead. Before parting for the day, Marcie asserted that there was one last bit of business, and she knew that Estelle would want everyone to be present for it.  
  
"Here," Marcie said, offering an envelope to Andrew and Monica.  
  
"What's this?" Andrew asked.  
  
"An early wedding present. From all of us," Marcie explained. Tess crooned her neck to look at the envelope.  
  
Andrew opened the little package. Inside was a key.  
  
"Welcome home," Marcie said, winking. "The house is yours. We all decided, before Mom died, that this was what we wanted to do to thank you for all your help and for your friendship. And to officially welcome you into our family too."  
  
"I don't know what to say," Andrew whispered. "Except thank you. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts."  
  
"You're more than welcome. We'll do the paperwork later. For now, enjoy your home," Marcie replied with a smile.  
  
"So this is how we'll begin our life together, Moni, with our friends and family here with us," Andrew remarked. He kissed Monica on the lips. They couldn't wait to find out what the future would bring for them. Together.  
  
~~THE END.of this installment. Stay tuned for "The Power Of Love" 


End file.
